El silencio de los sueños rotos
by ArminxArlert
Summary: [NicoMaki] Años después del final de μ's, Maki encabeza el departamento de neurocirugía del hospital familiar. Atada a un destino que nunca deseó, sobrelleva el día a día repitiéndose que el legado del grupo sobrevive en buenas manos. Una tarde como cualquier otra, se lleva la desagradable sorpresa de que la realidad es, de hecho, muy diferente de lo que pensaba... [En progreso]
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Love Live! School Idol Project & Love Live! Sunshine! no me pertenecen.**

* * *

まさか今日もここでばったり…偶然なのかな。

«Masaka kyō mo koko de battari… gūzen nano kana».

«No puede ser, ¿nos volvemos a encontrar?… Tal vez sea una simple coincidencia».

* * *

En algún momento, el incesante pitido del electrocardiógrafo se había convertido en un reloj —un reloj de funciones tan múltiples como las personas a las que se lo conectaba, un reloj que representaba el epítome de la esperanza y la más cruda de las desesperaciones. Una cuenta regresiva, un recuerdo de la eterna rutina —una melodía en vilo entre la vida y la muerte.

Ella sonrió. Era una sonrisa falsa, plástica; la costumbre se la sacaba sin que hubiera ninguna emoción detrás de ella. Una costumbre que no era tal; una inercia que no bastaba para compensar la incomodidad que le hacía sentir su posición.

—Ya ves que salió todo bien, ¿no, Kirimi? —Ladeó la cabeza, todavía sonriendo, y la niña pequeña sobre la cama del hospital asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. No había motivo para tener miedo, ¿o no? Los doctores te cuidaron bien y ahora estás súper sana.

—Sí~ —La voz de Kirimi era alegre; estiró sus bracitos para arriba, cerrando los puños y celebrando la buena noticia. Sus dos colitas se sacudieron en el aire con este movimiento, decoradas con unos moños amarillos tan radiantes como su expresión de felicidad. Ella tragó y se obligó a conservar la sonrisa.

—Ahora a cuidarse mucho, ¿eh? Voy a contarle la noticia a tu mamá —anunció; dándose la vuelta con sequedad y abandonando la habitación. La niña festejaba. Ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no escucharla.

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, no se acostumbraba a trabajar con niños. No en ese área. La pediatría ni siquiera era su especialidad, pero como neurocirujana en jefe, era su deber supervisar la totalidad de las cirugías de este tipo que se realizaban en el hospital; no importaba a qué rango etario pertenecieran los pacientes.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, y en el pasillo se encontró con la madre de la criatura. Una mujer agotada, de cabellos desordenados y negras bolsas en los ojos. El trabajo, la ansiedad de que la operación de su hija saliera bien. «¡Doctora Nishikino!» exclamó al verla. Ella sonrió de nuevo; otra vez, con falsedad.

—La operación del aneurisma fue un éxito —anunció con tono solemne; abandonando la dulzura con la que se había dirigido a la niña. El rostro de la mujer se iluminó, y en seguida se deshizo en múltiples agradecimientos. Pero eso no la detuvo de continuar hablando—: Aun así, un aneurisma a esta edad… Como es lógico necesitará permanecer un tiempo más en el hospital para que podamos ver su evolución, pero incluso con eso no podemos descartar nuevas lesiones futuras.

La expresión de la señora perdió todo su color.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir ella. _Diablos_. Su falta de tacto siempre había sido un problema; intentó arreglarlo diciendo—: Con esto no quiero decir que no pueda vivir como cualquier otra niña de su edad. Pero habrá que realizar controles frecuentes para asegurarnos de que todo sigue bien.

Quizás con menor intensidad, pero las sombras permanecieron en su rostro. Ella no podía culparla; controles frecuentes eran sinónimo de _peligro_ , y nadie deseaba que sus hijos estuvieran en peligro. Se maldijo a sí misma por carecer de la habilidad para decir las cosas con cuidado; los doctores del área de pediatría destacaban por su tacto y su capacidad para decir verdades cruentas sin que sonaran tan mal. Motivo número un millón por el que no le gustaba trabajar con niños.

—Estará bien, ¿no? ¿No es así? —Insistió la mujer con desesperación. Ella tragó, obligándose a asentir al final. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Cómo iba a decirle a una madre que la esperanza de vida que veía para su hija era mucho más corta que la que la niña hubiera merecido tener?

El rostro de la mujer recuperó parte de su color, y tras unas breves indicaciones, ella se retiró para dejar a madre e hija un rato de privacidad. Caminó por los pasillos del hospital sin mirar a nadie, sin detenerse tampoco hasta que alcanzó su oficina personal.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y bajó la persiana. Descansó su espalda contra la puerta, respirando hondo mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra del cuarto. Odiaba esto, lo odiaba con toda su alma, cuando se había recibido en la Facultad de Medicina había esperado cualquier cosa —literal, cualquier otra cosa excepto _esto_.

«No pienses en eso», le dijo una voz en el fondo de su mente. Y ella obedeció; porque no hacer caso equivalía a caer en un vórtice de emociones negras que no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar.

* * *

Nishikino Maki se había graduado de la Facultad de Medicina en un lapso mucho menor al que se solía esperar del alumnado. Sus notas habían sido brillantes, su promedio había superado el récord histórico de toda la facultad. Los hospitales se peleaban para recibirla en sus puertas como pasante, pero ella ya tenía un destino preseleccionado. Siempre había sido así.

Los padres de Maki eran los dueños del hospital más grande de todo Tokio. Antes de ellos, los dueños habían sido sus abuelos paternos, y antes sus bisabuelos, y así. Hacía tiempo que el Hospital Kibō había dejado de ser sólo un hospital para convertirse en una tradición familiar —una tradición a la que sus herederos no podían simplemente negarse, no podían tan solo rechazarla y hacer sus vidas en otro rubro. Y, en este caso, la única heredera no era otra que la propia Maki.

Había ingresado como pasante, pero no había tardado demasiado tiempo en escalar puestos y llegar a la cabecera del departamento de neurocirugía. Sólo quienes no la conocían se atrevían a afirmar que había acdedido allí por ser la hija de los dueños; quienes la habían visto diagnosticar y operar en ninguna manera se animaban a realizar semejante afirmación. Nishikino Maki había llegado a donde estaba por pura habilidad y destreza, y ésa era la absoluta verdad.

En realidad, eran pocas las personas que se metían con Maki; y es que la muchacha, a sus veintitrés años de edad, destacaba por su amargura y su mal carácter. Tenía poca paciencia con las tonterías y podía llegar a ser muy esquemática; eso no significaba que no se preocupara por las personas a las que apreciaba pero había que atravesar cien capas de sólido hierro para alcanzar esa parte suya. Era difícil encontrar, en sus ojos color amatista, algo que no fuera la irritación o el juicio. Pasaba gran parte de su tiempo negando en desaprobación o sacudiendo la cabeza con fastidio; su cabello rojo intenso siempre se mecía de un lado a otro cuando lo hacía, acariciando sus hombros con sus puntas con cada movimiento.

La mayoría de la gente la consideraba una eminencia con la que convenía no discutir. No sólo porque se enojaba con facilidad, sino que además, al discutirle, era muy probable que se estuviera equivocado. Desde el día que había ingresado al hospital hasta el presente, jamás había errado en un diagnóstico, ni había cometido el más mínimo error al realizar una operación. Contradecirla no era más que mandarse al muere.

Eso era algo que aprendían por la fuerza todos los que la rodeaban en el hospital.

* * *

—Gracias por su conferencia de hoy, Nishikino–san. —La sonrisa de la mujer frente a ella era genuina; sus ojos verdes resplandecían con verdadera admiración al contemplarla. Hizo una inclinación—: Siempre es un placer escucharla.

—N–no es para tanto. —Maki carraspeó, acicalándose el cabello con un dedo mientras miraba para abajo. Nunca había aprendido a tomar cumplidos, y menos cuando había al menos una docena de personas alrededor de ella contemplándola como si fuera alguna clase de fenómeno. El salón empezaba a vaciarse; la gente dejaba sus butacas y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Un grupo de encargadas retiraba el mobiliario del escenario; el equipo de sonido se llevaba el micrófono y los amplificadores.

—¡Claro que lo es! —exclamó la muchacha con convicción—. Siempre aprendo muchísimo con usted. La relación entre la patogénesis de la miastenia y las células T reguladoras… Creo que es posible que se encuentre en usted el secreto para explicar la enfermedad… y ¿por qué no? para encontrar una cura.

El rostro de Maki adquirió el mismo tono que su cabello.

—G–gracias —murmuró; tras farfullar algunos agradecimientos más y evadir unos cuantos cumplidos con éxito, pidió permiso y logró escabullirse a través de una puerta detrás del escenario.

El pasillo que llevaba a los camarines estaba vacío. Inhaló y exhaló con profundidad, tomándose unos segundos para calmarse. El gentío y los halagos la ponían nerviosa; en realidad no importaba si los cumplidos eran genuinos o no, la muchacha conocía su posición y sabía que el mundo estaba lleno de víboras que querrían pegarse a ella con tal de conseguir un rango importante en el hospital —o como si fueran a absorber algo de su talento por ósmosis. No iban a conseguir nada de esa manera porque ni era la encargada de reclutar nuevo personal para el hospital, ni tampoco le interesaba hacerlo.

Eso no evitaba que se pusiera roja cada vez que la halagaban.

—¡Maki–saaaaaaaan!

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con un sobresalto. Una figura baja y de cabellos anaranjados se aproximaba hacia ella corriendo por el largo pasillo. Vestía de manera totalmente informal, con un pantalón corto de jean y una camisa blanca arrugada, y traía consigo una cartera negra y una carpeta translúcida llena de papeles.

La muchacha se detuvo justo frente a ella, descansando las manos sobre las rodillas y respirando con fuerza. Sus jadeos eran tales que no podía ni hablar; Maki la contempló con estupefacción. Nunca se acostumbraba a ella, simplemente nunca lo hacía —y eso que no era la primera vez que trataba con alguien así.

—E–ey… no hace falta que corras…

—¡Lo siento, Maki–san! –se apresuró a disculparse la contraria, levantando la cabeza y mirándola con decisión—. ¡Es que los de seguridad estaban cerrando el camarín con sus cosas dentro! Así que corrí hasta aquí para traérselas. —Con una sonrisa, le tendió el bolso y la carpeta.

—Vaya… —Maki las tomó, todavía con aturdimiento—. Gracias, Takami–san.

—¡Llámame Chika! —Le pidió ella por lo que se sentía como la millonésima vez. Maki murmuró un escueto «vale» aunque dudaba que fuera a hacerle caso. Le costaba muchísimo llamar a otras personas por su nombre, y su asistente no era la excepción.

Takami Chika era una muchacha jovial y entusiasta, originaria de un pueblo dentro de la prefectura de Shizuoka llamado Uchiura. Había entrado al hospital como enfermera hacía tres meses, y desde entonces también había desempeñado sus funciones como asistente personal de la neurocirujana en jefe.

Al principio, Chika le había dado más problemas que soluciones. Era apasionada al punto de la torpeza, y había requerido mucha paciencia y dedicación enseñarle qué cosas tenía que hacer, y cómo debía hacerlas. Le había costado muchísimo entender la personalidad de Maki y que había cosas que la pelirroja no toleraba. Aun así, se había esforzado muchísimo por aprender y Maki valoraba mucho ese esfuerzo.

Más baja que ella, de cabellos lacios y anaranjados hasta los hombros —siempre decorados con hebillas de colores, y alguna trencita por aquí o por allá. Tenía los ojos de un intenso color rojizo, y su rostro siempre estaba pintado con una sonrisa. Transparente al momento de demostrar sus emociones, y de energías inagotables, Takami Chika le recordaba mucho a…

«No pienses en eso».

—Takami–san… sí, sí, Chika —se corrigió antes de que la contraria pudiera protestar—. ¿Podrías avisar que no volveré al hospital hoy? —Le pidió tras unos instantes de tenerla frente así, contemplándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par, esperando su siguiente solicitud—. La verdad es que estoy agotada y necesito descansar. Esta charla, la gente… —Dejó la frase sin acabar, pero Chika pareció entender a la perfección a qué se refería. La verdad era que había hecho un excelente trabajo aprendiéndose todas las mañas de su jefa.

—¡Claro! Yo me encargo de todo, no se preocupe —le aseguró con una sonrisa decidida—. ¡Ve a casa tranquila! Y descanse~

Maki le sonrió, sin comentar nada sobre lo inconsistente que era al momento de hablar en registro formal e informal; luego de agradecerle, se despidió y volvió a salir al salón principal, que ahora estaba por completo vacío.

Una vez en la calle, se sorprendió al descubrir que ya atardecía. El cielo poseía el tono anaranjado característico del atardecer, y en las veredas se sentía el típico sopor de la hora del día en que los adultos por fin podían regresar a sus casas luego de una intensa jornada de trabajo. Maki miró a su alrededor y descubrió que justo frente al edificio donde había dado la conferencia había un mini súper. Estaba un poco lejos de casa, de modo que compraría algo que comer ahí y luego se tomaría un taxi. No tenía ganas de caminar.

No circulaban muchos coches, así que cruzó la calle sumida en sus pensamientos. Una vez dentro del comercio, escudriñó los estantes hasta que encontró una bandeja de verduras lavadas y cortadas, listas para preparar una ensalada. Tomó también una botella de agua, algunas otras cosas que le hacían falta —como salsa de soja y azúcar—, y se dirigió a la caja.

Una mujer con su hija se retiraban en ese entonces, luego de hacer el pago. Sin prestar demasiada atención, Maki colocó las cosas sobre el mostrador y se dispuso a buscar la billetera en su cartera.

—¡Bienvenida! Ha sido un largo día el de hoy, ¿a que sí? Imagino que ya estará por irse a su–…

La voz que le hablaba se fue apagando, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención. Sintió como si su corazón se saltara unos veinte latidos seguidos, y como si se le hiciera un fuerte nudo en la garganta al mismo tiempo. No podía ser.

Esa voz… Ese timbre nasal, casi chillón, y marcadamente orgulloso… Esa forma ridícula de aparentar amabilidad…

Levantó la vista de su bolso para divisar una figura baja, de cabellos color negro azabache atados en un infantil peinado de dos colitas; vistiendo el uniforme del personal del supermercado. Pero lo que era peor: sus ojos se encontraron con otros de un intenso color rojizo —unos ojos salpicados por una mezcla de asombro, aturdimiento, y _horror_.

—¿…Nico-chan?

No supo de dónde salió el apodo; el nombre simplemente escapó por entre sus labios, como si la última vez que lo había pronunciado hubiera sido ayer y no ya hacía tantos años. La contraria la había reconocido también —si no, no se explicaba su gesto pasmado y horrorizado, como si estuviera viendo no a su vieja compañera de secundaria alta sino algún fantasma, o quizá un monstruo horroroso y gigantesco.

Yazawa Nico.

— _¿Maki?_ —Inquirió; su voz había perdido todo matiz amistoso y reflejaba cruda incredulidad. Sus enormes ojos fucsia parpadeaban con fuerza—. ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo… —murmuró la pelirroja sin saber qué decir. No entendía nada. Nada de _nada_. Así que redirigió la pregunta hacia ella—: ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

La pregunta pareció descolocar a Nico, que carraspeó con gesto incómodo.

—¿Yo? Pues trabajar, ¿no lo ves? Un pequeño trabajo de medio tiempo por unos días, para ganar un dinero extra y… —Repitió el carraspeo—. En cualquier caso, ¡vaya, mira toda esa gente! —Exclamó, recuperando su tono de falsa amabilidad y echando una mirada detrás de Maki; ésta se giró y descubrió que, en efecto, se había formado una fila de clientes por detrás de ella—. Vamos, no los hagamos esperar, ¿vale?

Casi por inercia, Maki sacó la tarjeta de crédito de su billetera y se la entregó. Pero todavía no entendía qué estaba sucediendo y no pensaba irse de ahí sin una explicación.

—¿No se suponía que estabas de gira en el extranjero? —soltó de sopetón—. ¿Qué pasó con lo de ser _idol_ , qué pasó con los _lives_ y con continuar el legado de _μ's_?

Las preguntas salieron solas, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el daño ya estaba hecho. Había pronunciado unas tres palabras prohibidas en un lapso menor a diez segundos, y sabía que más tarde lo lamentaría. Por supuesto, no fallaron en surtir su efecto: Nico se sacudió en un sobresalto, y a Maki no se le escapó el fulgor furioso que emanaron sus ojos rojizos por unos segundos, hacia ella; justo antes de que la muchacha recuperara la compostura y la sonrisa mentirosa.

—¿De qué hablas? —se rió con falsedad. Dirigió una mirada a la anciana que aguardaba detrás de Maki en la fila y se rió con estrépito—. ¡Qué cosas raras que dice, ¿no?! Vamos, aquí está tu ticket y la bolsa con tu compra… ¡Gracias por venir!

Casi que le arrojó su tarjeta, el papel del gasto, y la bolsa con compra en los brazos. Maki apenas si logró atajarlo todo, quedándose por completo atónita —todo esto mientras Nico empezaba a pasar los productos de la anciana por el lector, saludándola casi a los gritos y con tono histérico.

—¡Buenas tardes, señora Okumura! ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? ¿Llevó a sus nietos al parque el otro día? —Soltaba una frase tras otra, sin dejarle a Maki ninguna chance de intervenir. Nico sólo la ignoraba, y aunque Maki intentó hacerse un espacio entre sus exclamaciones histéricas y las respuestas de la anciana, no tuvo caso. Al final, llena de un torrente de emociones que no lograba desenredar, se colgó la cartera al hombro y, mirando al suelo, salió del local.

Llamó un taxi sin ganas, y al subirse apenas fue consciente de hablarle al taxista e indicarle la dirección donde iba. Aunque se alejaron rápidamente a través de las intrincadas calles de Tokio, su espíritu todavía se encontraba en aquel mini súper, contemplando a su ex amiga a los ojos y sin poder olvidarse del horror que se había reflejado en estos al verla allí.

¿Qué diablos había pasado?

* * *

 **Wow, es la primera vez que subo algo que no es del fandom de Kuroko no Basket. La verdad es que las bases de este fic las tenía pensadas hace un montón, pero sólo hace unas horas una especie de ola de inspiración vino hacia mí y armé casi la totalidad de la historia en mi mente. Me _niego_ a dejar que la historia se pierda en los confines de mi mente, lo que ineludiblemente va a suceder si dejo pasar el tiempo antes de escribirla... así que de inmediato me senté a escribir y éste es el resultado del primer capítulo.**

 **Amo esta pareja y no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto tiempo en sentarme a escribir algo sobre ellas. En serio. Inconcebible.**

 **Espero sus comentarios~ ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Love Live! School Idol Project & Love Live! Sunshine! no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Ese día estaba siendo demasiado largo. Había tenido que atender a una cantidad inusual de pacientes, y eso por no mencionar que había realizado dos operaciones consecutivas, cada una de casi dos horas de duración. Era común que las cirugías neurológicas se extendieran un buen rato; por eso mismo lo lógico y _humano_ era no programar más de una por día —o, si era estrictamente necesario que dos operaciones se realizaran en la misma jornada, al menos dejar un pequeño lapso de descanso entre medio de ambas.

Pero no, apenas había salido de un quirófano, Maki había tenido que entrar en otro —y eso, luego de protagonizar una situación no muy feliz gritándole a la anestesista durante cinco minutos enteros porque (supuestamente) había aplicado una dosis de anestesia demasiado alta que podría haber matado al paciente. Luego se había dado cuenta de que sólo había entendido mal y, en realidad, la muchacha había hecho su trabajo a la perfección. Maki no había sabido dónde meterse.

La segunda cirugía tampoco había transcurrido sin sobresaltos. En el momento en que estaba aplicando un corte con el bisturí en la cabeza del paciente, había sido asaltada de manera repentina por un recuerdo.

 _«¿Maki? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?»._

De manera inconsciente, había apretado con fuerza el bisturí, lo que había causado que su mano se desviara y el corte se extendiera en una dirección que no era la prevista. Un caudal gigantesco de sangre se había derramado por el costado de la cabeza del paciente hasta manchar el suelo; había requerido el trabajo de casi la totalidad de sus ayudantes detener la hemorragia, limpiar la camilla de manera que se pudiera trabajar sobre ella, para así continuar con la operación pautada.

Maki ya había aceptado que ese día no se iría temprano a casa. No, lo que era peor, saldría muchísimo más tarde de lo que acostumbraba. Un día normal salía del hospital a eso de las seis, siete de la tarde. Ese día eran ya las nueve y ella ahí estaba, sentada en uno de los sillones de la recepción del hospital, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el respaldo y un vaso de agua en la mano.

Muchísima gente entraba y salía del edificio. El horario de visita se extendía hasta las diez de la noche porque había muchas familias que trabajaban hasta tarde y no podían permitirse visitar a sus familiares hasta esa hora. Saludó sin ganas a varios parientes de pacientes suyos, incluso a la esposa del hombre al que le había hecho aquel «pequeño» corte de más ese mismo día. A sabiendas de que no tenía más opción que levantarse e ir a hablar con ella para acompañarla a la habitación de su marido, se puso de pie y estaba dirigiéndose a la recepción cuando sus ojos divisaron, una vez más, una figura familiar que caminaba por el pasillo hacia los ascensores.

De baja altura, con el cabello negro atado en dos colitas, y un porte orgulloso como si se tratara de la reina… pero no podía ser…

Olvidándose de todos sus deberes y obligaciones, se apresuró a través del pasillo hasta alcanzar a aquella persona. Se olvidó de las formas, de los buenos modales; le colocó una mano en el hombro, tirando de ella para que se diera vuelta —convencida de que sólo sería una confusión y, por tercera vez en el día, protagonizaría un bochorno. Ya no le importaba, necesitaba asegurarse de que no era _ella_.

—¿Nico–chan?

Unos ojos rojizos la contemplaron, _de nuevo_ , con el horror maquillándolos.

—¿M–Maki? —espetó con aturdimiento, abriendo la boca en una «o» perfecta—. ¿Qué…? —Hizo una pausa y entonces la miró con gesto sospechoso—. ¿Acaso estás _siguiéndome_?

Ahora que podía verla más de cerca, Maki no pudo evitar notar lo cansada que se veía. Llevaba el rostro maquillado, pero ni siquiera la base y el corrector podían tapar las evidentes bolsas negras que decoraban la parte inferior de sus ojos. Tenía la piel como descuidada, y ahora que Maki veía las características colitas en las que solía agrupar su cabello, era notable que habían sido realizadas con rapidez, sin mucho esmero. Como si tuviera poco tiempo para dedicárselo a un simple peinado.

A pesar de su eterno aspecto infantil, era como si Nico hubiera envejecido cincuenta años.

—¿Qué? —soltó Maki sin comprender—. ¡Claro que no! —exclamó entonces, ofendida—. ¿Qué…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta, porque la respuesta —o al menos, la que era la respuesta más plausible y coherente— apareció en su mente en un instante.

—¿Viniste a visitar a alguien? —preguntó, antes de que Nico tuviera oportunidad de decir nada.

La contraria estaba visiblemente incómoda. Miró a un lado y a otro mientras farfullaba incoherencias, retrocediendo unos pasos. Algunas personas se habían detenido para mirarlas; pero a Maki no le importó, no le importó porque la última vez no había obtenido ninguna respuesta y no quería quedarse _otra vez_ con las manos vacías.

—N—no, sólo estaba, eh… —Carraspeó—. Yo…

—¿Nishikino–san? —la llamó una voz; Maki se giró para visualizar a una de las recepcionistas, que se había acercado unos pasos para dirigirse a ella—. La señora Fujioka y su marido la están esperando en su habitación.

 _Diablos_ , eran el tipo que había operado ese día y su esposa.

—Ya voy —dijo; pero cuando se dio vuelta de regreso hacia Nico, descubrió que ésta había desaparecido.

—¿N–Nico–chan…? —Levantó la vista hacia el pasillo y no tardó en verla corriendo a lo lejos—. ¡Nico–chan, vuelve! —gritó, perdiendo todo rastro de vergüenza. Ah, más tarde iba a lamentarlo tanto. Echó a correr en su dirección, pero Nico era más rápida, y apenas hubo alcanzado los ascensores se apresuró a meterse en uno y, con un puño, presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas.

Maki se detuvo a mitad del pasillo. No tenía sentido continuar corriendo. Las puertas ya se habían cerrado; Nico había vuelto a escaparse.

 _¿Por qué?_ , preguntaba, en su mente, una voz llena de amargura. _¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué se ve tan cansada?_ Las preguntas inundaban su mente como una cascada, sin darle tregua. Ahora caminaba de regreso por el pasillo hacia la recepcionista, que la esperaba para darle la historia médica del señor Fujioka, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de sus pacientes y sus condiciones de salud.

 _¿Por qué no está allá afuera, cantando y bailando, haciendo brillar todos los sueños de μ's?_

* * *

No tuvo caso. Había tenido que recibir a la señora Fujioka, explicándole el… pequeño error que había cometido durante la operación, pero asegurándole que de igual manera todo había salido bien y que su marido sólo tendría una cicatriz un poco más voluminosa de lo esperado. En realidad, el corte estaba hecho en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, así que no era demasiado importante —o de eso había tratado de convencerla.

La señora Fujioka la había mirado con cara de muy pocos amigos, incluso a pesar de su marido, al que no parecía afectarle demasiado todo el asunto de la cicatriz y que trataba de apaciguarla asegurándole que no le importaba.

Luego de eso, Maki había tenido que recibir de vuelta a la madre de Kirimi —la niña del aneurisma, cuya evolución estaba siendo buena, al menos de momento. Y después había tenido que soportar una reprimenda de diez minutos de parte de su superior inmediata —la jefa del área de cirugía general—, diciéndole que su _performance_ hasta el momento había sido perfecta y que era eso lo que le había permitido llegar a la posición en la que se encontraba. Si iba a cometer un error tan estúpido como realizar un corte de más, entonces encontrarían a otra persona más adecuada para el puesto. Y lo mismo sucedería si andaba protagonizando escenas en los pasillos — _donde_ _además_ , le había dicho, _estaba estrictamente prohibido correr_.

En otras circunstancias, Maki se habría sentido mucho más atacada por semejantes acusaciones y habría protestado. Se habría defendido como siempre lo hacía en situaciones así. Pero en esos momentos tenía la cabeza en otro lugar. Apenas logró deshacerse de todo el mundo, bajó de regreso a la recepción del hospital y se dirigió a una de las recepcionistas —la misma que le había dado la historia médica del señor Fujioka más temprano.

—Necesito ver la lista de pacientes en internación —pidió. La mujer la miró con curiosidad pero hizo lo que le pedía: le entregó una gruesa carpeta repleta de fichas médicas. Maki recorrió las páginas siguiendo el orden del hiragana hasta llegar casi al final, donde se encontraba la sílaba «ya».

No había ninguna persona con el apellido Yazawa registrada.

Maki frunció el ceño.

—¿No se registró nadie con el apellido Yazawa como visitante? —preguntó, dejando la carpeta sobre el mostrador. Para visitar a un familiar era necesario presentar algún tipo de identificación, de modo que los nombres de todos los visitantes quedaran registrados en el sistema; era sólo una medida de seguridad. La recepcionista pareció bastante reticente a buscar los datos en la computadora, pero con Maki pidiéndoselo no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

—Uhm… no —le dijo al fin—. Nadie con ese apellido.

Maki empezaba a desesperarse. No podía preguntarle por el nombre de pila porque en el sistema se registraba sólo la inicial del nombre, era el apellido lo que se anotaba completo. Sin embargo, Nico tenía que haber usado algún nombre y apellido para poder entrar.

—¿Una chica bajita, con el pelo negro en dos colitas? ¿Ojos rojos?

—Nishikino–san —la recepcionista la miraba con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Usted es consciente de la cantidad de gente que entra y sale del hospital cada día? No podría recordar su nombre ni aunque quisiera.

Maki chasqueó la lengua, contrariada. Murmurando un escueto «gracias», se alejó del mostrador y volvió a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la recepción. Se quedaría allí hasta que Nico saliera, no le importaba cuánto tiempo tuviera que esperar —ya había aceptado que ese día llegaría tardísimo a su hogar.

Pero se hicieron las diez… y luego las diez y media… y Nico no salía. Quizás se había ido antes de que Maki tuviera la chance de librarse de sus pacientes y de su jefa. O tal vez había previsto lo que Maki haría y se había retirado por el sector trasero del hospital, aquel por donde salían las ambulancias. De esa forma, no tendría que pasar por donde la pelirroja la estaba esperando, al acecho.

En cualquier caso, algo era seguro. Nico la estaba evitando. Y había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con ella dos días seguidos. Maki se preguntó con qué frecuencia y desde hacía cuánto la muchacha visitaría el hospital. ¿Por qué nunca antes la había visto? ¿Sería la primera vez que iba?

Pero si lo pensaba… ella nunca se quedaba hasta tan tarde. Si Nico tenía por costumbre hacer sus visitas en el horario vespertino, era tan solo lógico que jamás se hubieran encontrado. O quizás Nico sabía que Maki trabajaba allí —no era un secreto que ese hospital le pertenecía a su familia— y se había tomado las molestias de asegurarse que acudía al recinto en un horario donde sabía que era poco probable que se cruzara con ella. En todo caso, el hospital era grande y manejaba tal flujo de gente que no era difícil escabullirse.

El horror de sus ojos y el cansancio de su rostro, sin embargo, le dejaban claro que había muchas cosas que ignoraba respecto de Nico Yazawa.

* * *

Esa noche llegó a su casa mucho más tarde de lo normal, y sintiéndose más cansada que nunca. Ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas —ni las ganas— para prepararse la cena, tampoco tenía hambre. Se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó en uno de los sillones del living, mirando justo hacia la ventana.

Maki vivía en un edificio alto en la zona céntrica de Tokio, muy cerca del hospital. Era un departamento amplísimo que le habían regalado sus padres cuando había entrado al hospital como pasante. Maki lo disfrutaba mientras podía, pues cuando sus padres fallecieran le tocaría regresar a la mansión de la familia y hacerse cargo de ella. Algo que no le hacía mucha gracia porque estaba más lejos del hospital —y, básicamente, más lejos de todo. Le gustaba este departamento, le gustaba su ubicación, y sabía que el día que tuviera que abandonarlo lo lamentaría en el alma.

Todo en su vida había sido elegido _a priori_ , sin que a ella se le preguntara nada.

Era un departamento de decoración simple pero elegante, y tenía unos grandes ventanales que daban una maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Las luces de los edificios y las torres brillaban como pequeñas estrellas de colores en la oscuridad; también el cielo nocturno se podía vislumbrar en todo su esplendor.

Sentada en su sillón favorito, una gran butaca de alto respaldo y cuero color bordó, Maki supo que no podía evadirlo más. Llevaba años ahogando una gran parte de sus pensamientos, simplemente porque era demasiado doloroso recordar —demasiado nostálgico. Pero ahora, dados los acontecimientos recientes, no tenía más remedio que dar rienda suelta a todos esos recuerdos —sumergirse en unas memorias que creía perdidas, tratando de hallar una respuesta.

Hacían ya muchos años de la disolución de _μ's_ , el grupo de idols escolar que habían formado ella y ocho chicas más de la escuela Otonokizaka para evitar que cerraran su colegio. No había forma de que olvidara cuánto le había insistido Kōsaka Honoka, una estudiante de segundo año y la que luego se había convertido en la líder de dicho grupo, para que Maki se integrara en el mismo. En ese entonces, la pelirroja estaba en primer año y ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo estudiando o tocando el piano en la sala de música de la institución. Honoka —una muchacha de cabellos color naranja y ojos celestes como el cielo, y jovial y entusiasta como una niña pequeña— la había escuchado tocar y no se había rendido hasta que había conseguido que Maki escribiera la melodía para la primera canción del grupo, que en ese momento constaba de sólo tres estudiantes entre las que se encontraba la propia Honoka.

Maki nunca sabría bien cómo había sucedido, pero pronto se había encontrado a sí misma practicando junto a las otras chicas, luego de que el primer _live_ —un pequeño show en el escenario de la escuela— fuera un total fracaso. Honoka y sus compañeras de segundo año —Minami Kotori y Sonoda Umi— habían continuado bailando y cantando a pesar de que casi nadie había acudido a verlas. Pronto se habían sumado al grupo dos compañeras más del mismo año que Maki —Hoshizora Rin, una muchacha con expresión gatuna y casi tan activa como la propia Honoka; y Koizumi Hanayo, una chica tímida y amante del arroz blanco que había sido quien había convencido a Rin de entrar al grupo. Más temprano que tarde, Maki también se había sumado junto a ellas.

Entonces había aparecido Nico.

En un principio, Nico había intentado boicotear los intentos de las chicas de formar el grupo. Había dejado múltiples comentarios odiosos en los videos subidos a internet donde ellas salían bailando, todo esto siempre desde el anonimato. Honoka y las demás no habían tardado en descubrir su identidad, y pronto se habían encontrado con que Nico, que en ese momento estaba en tercer año, también había intentado formar su propio grupo de _idols_ , dos años atrás; pero las cosas no habían salido muy bien y por eso había tenido que abandonar su sueño.

Nico era muy orgullosa, pero por sobre todo _amaba_ a las _idols_. Convertirse en una había sido su sueño de toda la vida. Aun así, habían tenido que atravesar sus múltiples capas de miedo y orgullo para convencerla de que se sumara al grupo —y ellas mismas habían tenido que someterse a su minucioso examen, prometiéndole que el proyecto era _serio_ y que no estaban haciéndolo sólo por tontear.

Las últimas en sumarse al grupo habían sido dos compañeras de tercer año de Nico Yazawa: la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Ayase Eli, y la que era su asistente y la vicepresidenta del consejo, Tōjō Nozomi —esta última era quien había dado su identidad al grupo bajo el nombre de _μ's_. En un principio, Eli también había intentado impedir la formación del grupo denegándoles la solicitud para constituir el club; el colegio estaba en peligro de cierre y la intención inicial de Honoka había sido crear una unidad de _idols_ que compitiera en el _Love Live!_ , la mayor competencia de _idols_ escolares de todo Japón —de este modo, la escuela se volvería popular y con el aumento del caudal de ingresantes no tendría que cerrar. Eli no había podido tolerar su propia impotencia —el no poder hacer nada en absoluto por su cuenta para salvar la escuela—, y por ese mismo motivo le había costado aceptar que Honoka y las demás tomaran una medida tan drástica y poco convencional para salvarla.

A la larga, Nozomi la había convencido de que las dejara intentarlo, y luego de sumarse ellas mismas a _μ's_. Y con su integración en el grupo, éste había terminado de formarse con sus nueve miembros.

Al principio todo había ido bien, luego de muchos fracasos y frustraciones habían conseguido clasificar para el _Love Live!_ e incluso habían ganado la competición. La escuela Otonokizaka ya no se encontraba en peligro de cerrar — _μ's_ había conseguido su objetivo inicial.

… Pero Nozomi, Eli, y Nico estaban cerca de su graduación. A las seis integrantes restantes del grupo les había tomado mucho tiempo pensar y decidir qué iban a hacer una vez las chicas de tercer año se fueran del colegio. Al final habían concluido que _μ's_ no era _μ's_ si no estaban las nueve, y el grupo se había disuelto.

Sin embargo, esta disolución les había costado caro. Todas, muy en el fondo, guardaban la esperanza de que el grupo retomara sus actividades como un grupo de _idols_ adulto una vez que todas se hubieran graduado. Pero muy pronto Eli había tenido que regresar a su país natal, Rusia, donde estudiaba relaciones exteriores; Nozomi estaba muy involucrada con sus labores como sacerdotisa en el templo; Hanayo se había ido a Italia a estudiar gastronomía poco después de graduarse; Rin formaba parte de la liga nacional de béisbol femenino, y los entrenamientos absorbían la totalidad de su tiempo; Kotori también se había ido al extranjero, en su caso a Francia, para estudiar moda y confección; Umi debía hacerse cargo del dojo familiar; Honoka trabajaba en la tienda de dulces de su madre; y Maki, por supuesto, no había tenido más remedio que aceptar su destino y estudiar medicina, para trabajar en y más tarde heredar el hospital de su familia.

En realidad, las esperanzas de todas estaban puestas en Nico. La orgullosa muchacha no había renunciado a su sueño de convertirse en una _idol_ de renombre internacional; poco después de su graduación, había entrado en una compañía de _trainees_ donde había entrenado durante dos años antes de debutar como _idol_ solista. Su encanto natural, su apariencia joven y adorable, y su gran talento para el canto y el baile le habían permitido debutar mucho más rápido que la mayoría de las chicas que entraban en esas academias.

Maki había seguido sus movimientos dentro de la industria, al menos en un principio. Cuando Nico subía al escenario, sus ojos rojos brillaban con emoción y su voz deslumbraba a todos los que la escuchaban. Sus canciones llegaban al corazón de todos —pero más aun al de aquellas que habían sido sus compañeras de _μ's_.

… Era demasiado doloroso, demasiado nostálgico. Maki jamás había querido seguir el camino de la medicina —no era que no le gustara o que no le pareciera interesante, pero simplemente no era lo que ella había soñado. De haber sido por ella se hubiera encontrado a sí misma allá arriba, en el escenario, junto a sus ocho compañeras de _μ's._

Pero su destino había sido elegido _a priori_ , sin preguntarle su opinión y sin que pudiera apelar de ninguna forma.

Se había vuelto insoportable ver sus _lives_. La nostalgia y el dolor que sentía eran intolerables. No sólo cuando veía su _performance_ , sino que también cada vez que alguien se le acercaba y le preguntaba si acaso ella era Nishikino Maki de _μ's_ , si las chicas del grupo se seguían viendo, si retomarían sus actividades algún día. El dolor había alcanzado tal punto que se había obligado a abandonar todo lo que tuviera que ver con _μ's_. Había cancelado sus suscripciones a los canales que transmitían los shows de Nico, había dejado de buscar su nombre en las noticias, había silenciado absolutamente todas las _fanwebs_ de _idols_ populares en internet —incluso cuando le preguntaban por _μ's_ , respondía escuetamente o esquivaba las preguntas con evasivas. Todo esto, poco tiempo después de que se anunciara que Nico iba a debutar en el extranjero.

Aun así, dormía tranquila por las noches porque sabía que el legado de _μ's_ estaba depositado en ella; todo lo que las nueve habían construido juntas descansaba en su voz, en su baile, en sus canciones. A veces cantaba algunas de las viejas canciones de _μ's_ y esos shows eran de los que más éxito tenían.

Se había desconectado por completo de ese pequeño mundillo, por su propia salud mental. Pero lo había hecho bajo la seguridad de que Nico seguía adelante con el proyecto —un proyecto que había comenzado como algo ínfimo, una pequeña luz de esperanza para una escuela a punto de cerrar, y había acabado por convertirse en algo gigantesco, algo que —Maki había pensado— perduraría a través de los años mediante la figura de Nico Yazawa.

Por eso había sido tan doloroso encontrársela aquella tarde en aquel mini súper perdido en las calles de Tokio. Por eso la pinchaba de forma tan aguda en el alma recordar su aspecto desaliñado y agotado de esa noche, como si hubiera pasado por un sinfín de espantosas vicisitudes —como si todos sus sueños se hubieran roto y hubieran muerto en la nada misma.

 _Algo_ había sucedido con Nico Yazawa; algo que la había despojado de su lugar en el escenario y la había traído de vuelta a una vida agotadora, aburrida, mundana. Algo que, en el proceso, se había llevado consigo la última oportunidad de que el espíritu de _μ's_ brillara en el escenario.

Pero ¿qué era?

* * *

 **Vaya, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Siendo honesta, no esperaba que nadie leyera mi primer capítulo xD Mi política es responder (tarde o temprano) todas las reviews. A quienes comentan en anónimo no puedo agradecerles por PM, de modo que les agradezco aquí: ¡gracias! Las reviews son lo que más motiva a los autores a seguir escribiendo y por eso creo que son muy importantes.**

 **Hubo alguien que me corrigió un par de cosas sobre el capítulo anterior y la verdad estoy muy agradecida por eso. Ya hice los cambios necesarios, pero no descarto tener que hacer otros nuevos porque la verdad es que ya hace un año y medio que vi este anime y por eso muchos detalles de la historia o de los personajes se me escapan. Desde ya si ven que hay algo que está mal así de plano, díganmelo por favor, estoy más que abierta a correcciones y a críticas constructivas.**

 **Sí siento que es importante aclarar algunas cosas: e** **ste fic transcurre en el universo "canon" de** ** _μ's,_ con algunas salvedades puesto que no recuerdo la historia a la perfección, y otras cosas las cambié por gusto personal. En segundo lugar y como habrán notado, en este fic aparecen y aparecerán las chicas de _Aqours_ , excepto que _Aqours_ como tal nunca existió. Ellas se conocen entre sí y todo pero el grupo de _idols_ _Aqours_ nunca se formó. Y la diferencia de edad entre ellas y las musas... digamos que no es tan amplia como en el canon xD De ¿dos, tres años, diría yo? Algo así (tengo entendido que en el canon se llevan como cinco años).**

 **Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Love Live! School Idol Project & Love Live! Sunshine no me pertenecen.**

* * *

La verdad, a veces, puede resultar terrorífica.

—¡Maki–san!

Su asistente se aproximaba a ritmo alegre a través del pasillo. Ella se disponía a entrar en su oficina cuando la vio acercarse con un grueso fajo de papeles en los brazos. Vestía con el ambo verde pálido de las enfermeras del hospital, que contrastaba mucho con sus cabellos anaranjados. Sus ojos carmesí le sonreían con genuinidad.

Maki entró en la oficina y le sostuvo la puerta para que ella también pasara. Entrecerró los ojos de manera pensativa, y decidió cerrar la puerta una vez Chika hubo entrado. La neurocirujana en jefe se sentó en la mullida butaca tras su escritorio, mientras Chika colocaba las fichas médicas sobre éste.

—Los pacientes del ala tres se encuentran estables —anunció contenta; apenas eran las siete de la mañana, pero la muchacha venía de una larga jornada en la guardia nocturna y por eso le tocaba a ella hacer los informes correspondientes—; ¡Kirimi evoluciona bien! La señora Okazaki tuvo un percance nocturno pero se recompuso rápido.

Maki le preguntó al respecto, pero la escuchaba a medias. Había dormido mal, si bien no era ése el motivo de su falta de concentración. Tenía la cabeza en otro lugar y no sabía si preguntarle al respecto o no. Chika era, sin dudas, la persona indicada —el problema era que no sabía qué reacción de su parte desencadenaría una pregunta semejante.

La muchacha terminó de informarle sobre todos sus pacientes, y le preguntó por ella —a lo que Maki respondió de forma genérica, sin ganas— antes de levantarse para irse. Entonces supo que era ahora o nunca.

—Takami–san… ¿Chika? —se corrigió. La contraria se volteó con curiosidad; sus ojos rojizos la contemplaron divididos entre el interés y el desconcierto. Maki carraspeó—. Siéntate, por favor —la instó, haciendo un gesto de mano hacia la butaca del otro lado del escritorio.

La mano de su asistente fue soltando el picaporte de la puerta de a poco, como si no terminara de entender lo que pasaba. Pero se sentó despacio, y de pronto su expresión se tornó preocupada.

—Esto… ¡lo siento, Maki–san! —exclamó de repente—. Si es por el olor a mandarina en el quirófano… ¡es que apenas había terminado de limpiarlo y tenía mucha hambre! ¡No volverá a suceder!—se excusó a toda velocidad.

Maki arqueó las cejas, parpadeando. Le tomó unos segundos entender de qué diablos le estaba hablando Chika.

—… No es eso, de hecho ni siquiera me había dado cuenta —admitió por fin; aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, sí solía haber olor a mandarina en los quirófanos, pero había pensado que se trataba del desinfectante que se usaba para limpiarlos—. Aunque me alegra que me lo digas y que me prometas que no ocurrirá de nuevo —señaló con tono severo—. En realidad… es por otra cosa.

No sabía cómo continuar. Chika la miró sin comprender —la vergüenza de haber admitido su error de manera innecesaria, desvaneciéndose despacio de su rostro para ser reemplazada por el genuino desconcierto.

—Verás… — _¡Diablos, Maki! Hazlo de una vez_ , le dijo una voz en su interior. Supo que no tenía ningún sentido dar vueltas—. ¿Qué sabes sobre Nico Yazawa?

Exhaló con alivio tras conseguir soltar la pregunta. Entonces notó que Chika la miraba como si estuviera viendo un extraterrestre —y eso no la sorprendía.

Maki había sido muy clara al decirle a Chika que no toleraba ninguna mención sobre nada que tuviera que ver con _μ's_ o con sus antiguas compañeras de colegio. Su asistente era fanática acérrima del grupo: cuando había descubierto que desempeñaría su papel como enfermera en el mismo ala en la que Maki trabajaba, y más aun cuando había descubierto que sería su asistente, había costado muchas expresiones de fastidio de la pelirroja —y mucho hielo— tranquilizarla. Ella nunca le había aclarado _por qué_ no quería que le hablaran del tema, pero Chika había aceptado que era algo necesario para convivir y desde entonces había respetado la norma al pie de la letra —si bien, más de una vez, Maki la había atrapado escuchando canciones de _μ's_ en su tiempo de descanso, aunque en realidad no le molestaba. Era nostálgico a horrores, pero no podía prohibirle que escuchara su música en su tiempo libre.

De hecho, y desde un principio, Chika se le había hecho tremendamente parecida a Honoka. Entusiasta, distraída pero dedicada, energética —ni hablar de su aspecto, de cabellos naranjas y figura atlética. Le había tomado semanas acostumbrarse a su presencia, pero Chika siempre se había esforzado por respetar sus espacios y no podía simplemente echar todo eso a la basura.

—Eh —la muchacha tosió con incomodidad, acomodándose el cabello con una mano—, ¿de… Nico Yazawa? —preguntó—. ¿Nico, _Nico_ Yazawa? —puso énfasis en el nombre, como si quisiera corroborar que Maki le hablaba de lo que ella estaba pensando.

Maki asintió. Por amor a Dios, que dejara de dar tantas vueltas y sólo fuera al punto. Pero no podía culparla; y al mismo tiempo sabía que, si había alguien a quien preguntarle al respecto, ésa era Chika. Había seguido cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con _μ's_ de inicio a fin. Maki la miró con fijeza, y su rostro osciló desde el aturdimiento a la tristeza.

—Nico… Nico abandonó hace casi un año —dijo al final, tras un largo silencio.

—¿Abandonó? —preguntó Maki de inmediato—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Chika bajó la vista. Ya no se la veía aturdida ni asombrada, sólo triste. Tenía la mirada clavada en un punto fijo del escritorio, y su voz sonó realmente apenada al hablar.

—Pues… no se sabe, ella… —Miró por un segundo a Maki, como si quisiera asegurarse de que su jefa _de verdad_ quería hablar de esto; y al parecer la mirada de ésta fue lo suficientemente decidida, porque volvió a bajar la vista y continuó—: Poco después de debutar en Corea y Estados Unidos… Nico dejó de ser una _idol_.

—¿Cómo que _dejó_? —le preguntó Maki con contrariedad. Chika no estaba siendo clara al respecto, y la pelirroja necesitaba respuestas—. ¿Por qué?

La mirada que recibió del otro lado fue de verdadera tristeza.

—No se sabe —admitió. Maki se la quedó mirando—. Un día estaba allá afuera, arriba del escenario, cantando y bailando como sólo ella sabía hacerlo… y al día siguiente ya no estaba más. Los medios la buscaron y durante mucho tiempo le pidieron una explicación, pero ni ella ni su productora dieron ninguna información, fueron muy estrictos al respecto… —Volvió a bajar la vista—. Con el tiempo, muchos de sus fanáticos se enojaron… dijeron que los había traicionado. Incluso los programas de televisión y las revistas dejaron de buscarla, y pasaron a otra cosa.

— _¿Qué?_ —espetó Maki, antes de darse cuenta de que aferraba el borde del escritorio con las manos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos. Respiró hondo y aflojó su agarre—. ¿Qué estupidez es ésa? Estoy segura de que Nico–chan tuvo un motivo para…

Pero se calló. Ni siquiera le importó haber utilizado el apodo en frente de Chika; se calló porque en realidad no sabía qué había pasado, y porque el peso de la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros como si fuera de plomo. Entonces Nico _sí_ había abandonado su carrera como _idol_. En estas instancias era evidente, pero escucharlo en voz alta era un duro golpe. Había algo en escribir o escuchar las cosas… de alguna forma, hacerlo las volvía más reales.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, sólo interrumpido por los ruidos provenientes de los pasillos del hospital. Chika miraba para abajo, y Maki la contemplaba entre dolida y contrariada, como si esperara que su asistente de un momento a otro fuera a decirle algo en plan «¡feliz día de los inocentes!» y a confesarle que había sido sólo una broma. Pero naturalmente eso nunca sucedió, y lo único que Chika dijo tras ese silencio ensordecedor fue:

—… Lo siento, Maki–san.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —replicó ella de inmediato, con tono cortante. Pero no estaba enojada con Chika; estaba enojada con la vida. Y con Nico. No soportaba no conocer el fondo del asunto, y su antigua compañera de preparatoria había sido muy evidente al momento de evitarla. _¿Por qué?_ —. Puedes irte.

Chika no dijo nada y salió con paso triste de la oficina. Maki se quedó ahí por un rato, otra vez apretando el borde del escritorio mientras fruncía el ceño. Se olvidó de que estaba en el hospital, se olvidó de que tenía que ir a ver a sus pacientes, se olvidó de todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día. En ese momento, sólo podía pensar en lo que su asistente le había contado.

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

—¿Nishikino–san? —Era la voz de otra enfermera—. La señora Okazaki quiere verla.

—Ya voy —masculló con brusquedad, y la mujer se retiró. Movida sólo por la obligación de cumplir con sus deberes, se levantó y juntó todas las historias médicas que Chika había dejado sobre el escritorio. Peleó por relegar aquellos pensamientos a lo profundo de su mente, y sólo cuando lo logró salió de su oficina rumbo a las habitaciones del ala uno.

Aun así, un zumbido de fondo en su cerebro no la dejaba tranquilizarse. Como una nota aguda que sonaba de modo incansable. Y sabía que, tarde o temprano, debería hacer algo para acallarla —pues no iba a irse por su cuenta.

* * *

Evidentemente, buscar la casualidad era en vano. _Perseguirla_ , y no esperar a que se presentara por su cuenta, era un trabajo agotador que no daba fruto alguno. Después de un fin de semana que había parecido eterno, y cuatro largos días de trabajo, escudriñando cada pasillo del hospital por el que pasaba, sin perderse detalle de cada cara que se cruzaba en el camino, Maki se dio cuenta de que la casualidad era caprichosa y se presentaba de imprevisto, sin previo aviso —sólo cuando se le daba la gana de presentarse.

No había vuelto a cruzarse a Nico en el hospital, y ése era, de hecho, el problema. La había buscado con todo su afán: se había quedado hasta más tarde en el recinto, con la esperanza de cruzársela por algún pasillo o verla entrar por la puerta de la planta baja —luego de desperdiciar algunas maravillosas horas de su vida sentada en los sillones de la recepción. Pero su ex compañera de colegio no aparecía, y eso la ponía de mal humor.

Había roto su propia promesa de nunca más entrar a ningún sitio que tuviera que ver con _μ's_ o con el mundo de las _idols_ , y había buscado por internet alguna información que verificara la historia que Chika le había contado. No porque no la creyera —pero algunas realidades necesitan ser vistas con los propios ojos para que el peso de las mismas se vuelva real y tangible. La amargura y el dolor la habían dominado en el momento en que habían descubierto que lo que su asistente le había dicho era cierto: de un día para otro, Nico había desaparecido de la industria sin dar ninguna explicación. Y lo que era peor: una gran porción de los que habían sido sus fanáticos se había tomado como ofensa que ni ella ni la empresa productora explicara el por qué de su retirada —había requerido todo el autocontrol que Maki era capaz de lograr el no explotar de la ira al leer las _barbaridades_ que se decían de ella en algunos sitios de supuestos «fanáticos» de las _idols_.

Nico Yazawa se había convertido en una _nadie_ para la industria del entretenimiento.

Y a pesar de que Maki había buscado y buscado, se había encontrado a sí misma en la misma situación que todos sus fanáticos: ninguna explicación certera sobre el motivo de la retirada de Nico del escenario. Conspiraciones, rumores, las más descabelladas teorías; de esas había por montones. Pero ninguna afirmación oficial de parte de la productora, nada que hubiera aplacado la furiosa curiosidad de todos sus fanáticos, que pronto se habían aburrido de ella y habían pasado a otras solistas y otros grupos.

—Qué diablos —masculló con disgusto, una tarde de jueves en la que (de nuevo) se encontró a sí misma sentada en uno de los silloncitos de la recepción del hospital. Las recepcionistas ya se habían habituado a verla allí; si les parecía raro o sospechaban algo, hacían un buen trabajo en disimularlo. Algunos pacientes y otros médicos saludaban a Maki al pasar por ahí; la mayoría le veía la mala cara y no intentaba darle mucha charla. Todos conocían su mal temperamento.

Pasó un rato más hasta que escuchó el sonido chirriante de una estructura metálica con rueditas —empujada, descubrió segundos después— por un enfermero que cargaba sobre ella unas cajas de cartón de aspecto pesado. Su expresión de agotamiento lo decía todo; debajo del brazo llevaba unas gruesas carpetas marrones que Maki identificó como ficheros del hospital —probablemente, historias médicas.

—Ah, Nishikino–san —le dijo con voz agotada, soltando el inmenso carro metálico y respirando profundo una y otra vez. Transpiraba y jadeaba; si bien lo tenía identificado de vista, Maki no recordaba su nombre, pues no trabajaba en su área del hospital—. Lo siento, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

La miró con tal expresión de cansancio que no pudo negarse. Daba igual, empezaba a pensar que nunca volvería a cruzarse a Nico en aquella maldita recepción. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. La gente que pasaba por ahí los miraba con curiosidad.

—… Claro, dime.

—Verá, tengo que llevar estas cajas al décimo piso, pero Himemiya–san me pidió que le llevara estos ficheros a su oficina. —Himemiya Takane era la jefa del área de quemaduras y afecciones accidentales en la piel; Maki había interactuado pocas veces con ella, pero sabía que era una mujer tranquila y responsable en su trabajo—. Parece que se traspapelaron con los de pediatría… El caso es que si no llevo estas cajas pronto, me matarán. ¿Podría llevar los ficheros por mí?

Debía estar verdaderamente cansado para atreverse a pedírselo a Maki, de entre todas las personas. Ella suspiró, poniéndose de pie y estirando la tela de su guardapolvo. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo; había estado ojeándolo el último rato, contemplando los minutos pasar.

—Vale, lo haré. —El muchacho le sonrió como si viera el Sol, y tras deshacerse en una cascada de agradecimientos, le entregó los papeles y salió pitando en dirección al ascensor de cargamentos, llevándose la pesada estructura con él. Maki echó un último vistazo a su alrededor y, en su lugar, se dirigió al ascensor común.

En el tercer piso del hospital convivían las áreas de dermatología, estudios por imágenes, y de administración de personal. El departamento de quemaduras y afecciones en la piel era una subdivisión del área dermatológica —que, a su vez, dividía todos sus departamentos en los sectores de consulta y de internación. La oficina de Himemiya Takane se encontraba justo al final del pasillo de las habitaciones de este último sector.

Maki atravesó el corredor mirando distraídamente los nombres en las placas de cada puerta. Todas las habitaciones tenían una ventana que daba al pasillo, pero la mayoría de las persianas estaban cerradas —Maki no se sorprendía de eso. Las afecciones en la piel muchas veces dejaban, tras su paso, un horror de marcas y cicatrices que podían tomar mucho tiempo en sanar, si es que lo hacían alguna vez. Muchos de los pacientes de esta área permanecían mucho tiempo en el hospital, y la mayoría requería asistencia psicológica para sobrellevar el impacto que el fuego o el ácido pudieran haber dejado en su aspecto. La piel, el cabello, incluso los ojos… los resultados podían ser desastrosos.

El nombre de la paciente de la última habitación antes de llegar a la oficina le llamó la atención. «Saionji Kyōko». Ese apellido le sonaba de algo, y no era un apellido demasiado común… Pero entonces recordó que, al espiar los registros de visitantes del hospital —naturalmente, con la esperanza de encontrar el apellido de Nico—, había leído que un o una tal Saionji N. solía realizar visitas bastante frecuentes en el horario nocturno. De hecho, acudía al hospital día por medio —o eso creía, puesto que hacían ya varios días desde que se había colado en la recepción para mirar los registros. Como médica del hospital _tenía_ el derecho a hacerlo; pero las recepcionistas no dejaban de mirarla con recelo.

Daba la casualidad de que las persianas de esa habitación no estaban echadas; de modo que, curiosa, miró a través del vidrio a la mujer que allí se encontraba.

Maki había visto tantas cosas ya en ese antro que no sintió sorpresa alguna ni le dio ningún tipo de impresión, pero la asombró que esa mujer no hubiera cerrado las persianas. Desde su cama, miraba por la ventana que daba hacia afuera, donde algunas nubes tapaban el cielo que se cernía sobre el parque frente al hospital —de modo que no notó que Maki la contemplaba desde el pasillo.

Tenía la piel del rostro tan llena de cicatrices y formas irregulares que resultaba imposible saber cómo había sido su cara antes. «Fuego» fue el diagnóstico inmediato que hizo Maki en su mente —esas marcas eran del tipo que dejaba el paso de las llamas sobre la piel. Los brazos que descansaban sobre el acolchado también poseían el mismo aspecto: repletos de líneas y formas arrugadas que la hacían parecer mucho mayor de lo que debía ser realmente. Pliegues, una variedad de colores inusuales, manchas.

Aun así, su aspecto no era ni la mitad de malo de lo que debía haber sido cuando había llegado al hospital. Su cabello, de un negro brillante, caía lacio justo a la altura de la mandíbula —era sumamente improbable que su pelo hubiera sobrevivido al fuego, de modo que debía llevar ya una larga temporada en el hospital para que le hubiese crecido tanto.

Y no era nada raro: el tratamiento por quemaduras graves era extenso y en extremo doloroso —requería injertar piel nueva en los sitios dañados, y retirar aquella que presentara demasiados daños, de manera que el panorama general mostrara menos irregularidades y cicatrices. Podían pasarse años en el hospital de esa forma, soportando las largas sesiones de recambio de piel y nadando entre analgésicos para amortiguar el dolor.

Maki inhaló con profundidad y continuó caminando por el pasillo. Pronto se encontró en la oficina de Himemiya–san: era una mujer alta, de cabellos rubios y ondulados, que rondaba los cuarenta años y siempre tenía una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Le agradeció por llevarle los ficheros, que en efecto no eran otra cosa que historias médicas, y empezó a ordenarlos sobre su escritorio. La pelirroja observó que entre ellos se encontraba el de la tal Saionji.

—Acabo de pasar por la puerta de la habitación de esa mujer —comentó sin pensar, señalando el archivo con un dedo—. ¿Hace cuánto está en el hospital?

Himemiya Takane la contempló con unos ojos azules inundados de tristeza.

—Once meses —respondió— y tiene para rato todavía. No… no podría explicarte en qué estado estaba cuando llegó al hospital —murmuró, bajando la mirada al fichero—. Mira que he visto cosas… pero su caso es excepcional, tenía el 90% del cuerpo cubierto de quemaduras; para colmo desarrolló un sinnúmero de infecciones y su esperanza de sobrevivir era bajísima. Es un auténtico milagro —comentó, volviendo a agrupar las carpetas en un orden distinto.

—Vaya —murmuró Maki—. Pero recibe visitas, ¿no es así? —preguntó, intentando no sonar como alguien que había escudriñado obsesivamente los nombres de todos los visitantes que llegaban al hospital.

Himemiya volvió a mirarla, esta vez con sus ojos un poco más iluminados que antes.

—Pues sí —le dijo, sonriendo—, tiene una hija bellísima que viene con frecuencia. Casi todos los días, me atrevería a decir, aunque esta última semana parece que anda complicada por trabajo y no ha venido mucho. Se nota que la quiere mucho, y se parece mucho a ella… al menos a como ella era antes —aclaró con tono apenado—. Tiene su mismo cabello lacio y negro, y los mismos ojos rojos.

Maki sonrió al saber que la mujer no estaba sola, pero entonces notó una sensación extraña. Había algo raro. La doctora en jefe continuaba hablando.

—Es una muchachita joven, ¿sabes que me suena familiar de alguna parte? Pero… no sabría decir de dónde…

El peso de la realidad cayó sobre los hombros de Maki de golpe y porrazo, sin advertencia alguna. Era como si, de un instante a otro, todo tuviera sentido.

—Vaya —dijo de pronto—. Recordé que tengo algo que hacer. Ha sido un gusto verla. —Y sin mayores ceremonias salió de la oficina, dejando a una Himemiya atónita detrás de sí.

Caminó rápido, volviendo a detenerse delante de aquella ventana. Escudriñó el interior del cuarto y se encontró con que la mujer continuaba viendo por la ventana que daba hacia afuera. La miró con suma atención —por la distancia no era fácil, pero trataba de distinguir…

Entonces Saionji Kyōko pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, porque se giró y clavó sus intensos ojos rojos en los suyos. Maki se quedó paralizada, y la contraria esbozó una sonrisa llena de arrugas e imperfecciones, saludándola con una mano.

La pelirroja retrocedió, apartándose de la ventana y volviendo a mirar el nombre en la puerta. «Saionji Kyōko». Pero no podía ser… Echó a correr a toda velocidad a través del pasillo; incapaz de esperar al ascensor, tomó la escalera y bajó al piso principal —no sin llevarse por delante a un enfermero que subía, al que no se le cayeron los papeles que llevaba encima de pura casualidad.

—Permiso —pidió a una de las recepcionistas del mostrador de entrada, sin esperar a que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y empujándola del camino para ocupar su asiento. Ella la miró entre aturdida y contrariada, pero no puso reparos. Maki tomó el mouse de la computadora y en seguida ingresó al sistema donde se encontraba la lista de todos los visitantes.

Introdujo la fecha adecuada y empezó a bajar. Tuvo que recorrer más de doscientos nombres distintos hasta dar con el que buscaba.

«Saionji N.»

Miró la hora de ingreso. 21:07 horas. Cuadraba con el día que se la había encontrado allá abajo, hacía ya una semana. Maki recordaba que eran casi las nueve cuando había bajado a la planta baja, y había permanecido algunos minutos allí, divagando sentada en unos sillones en los que últimamente pasaba más tiempo que en su casa.

La persona a la que Nico iba a visitar al hospital era su madre; y su madre no era otra que la mujer que Maki acababa de ver a través de la ventana de su cuarto, en el ala de internación por quemaduras.

Maki se quedó mirando el monitor sin ver, con la boca entreabierta por el aturdimiento, y su mente maquinando a toda velocidad. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Himemiya–san, sobre que Saionji Kyōko había sido ingresada al hospital hacía unos once meses. Y se acordó de Chika diciéndole que Nico había desaparecido del mundo de las idols hacía casi un año.

Pensó en Himemiya diciéndole que la hija de su paciente le sonaba de alguna parte, si bien no sabía exactamente de dónde. Pensó en Nico trabajando en aquel mini–súper, en su aspecto agotado, en el horario de sus visitas… y entonces, en una suerte de epifanía, recordó que Nico tenía tres hermanos menores.

Todo cuadraba de una forma tan armónica que resultaba casi espantosa.

Sin decir nada, se levantó de golpe de la silla y una vez más echó a caminar por el pasillo. Llamó el ascensor y esperó con impaciencia que llegara; miró su reloj: eran las seis y media de la tarde, todavía estaba a tiempo de hacerlo. Una vez arriba de la cabina, apretó con fuerza el botón del piso siete y, apenas hubo subido el resto de las personas, presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas.

El viaje se le hizo eterno, era como si el ascensor se detuviera en todas las plantas. Una vez llegó al piso donde se encontraba su departamento, fue volando a su oficina y juntó sus cosas. Estaba guardando su teléfono y unos papeles en la cartera cuando Chika entró por la puerta. Se la veía agotada —en otras circunstancias Maki le hubiera preguntado si no había vuelto a su casa a dormir, después de cubrir las guardias nocturnas, pero ahora no tenía tiempo.

—Maki–san, por fin la encuentro. Tienes que–…

—Lo siento, Chika, ahora no puedo. Tengo que irme ya —la cortó con impaciencia. Su asistente la miró con aturdimiento, pero ella la ignoró y volvió a salir al pasillo. En seguida oyó unos pasos apresurados detrás de ella.

—¡Maki–san, escúchame! Es un pedido de Akemi–san, me dijo que necesita su apoyo en el quirófano siete y–…

Pero se calló de pronto; Maki se giró para ver por qué, aunque sin detenerse, y notó que Chika miraba algo delante de ella. Volvió a mirar adelante justo a tiempo para chocarse de frente con la tal Akemi, que no era otra que la superior a la que había tenido que enfrentarse la otra vez cuando había hecho un desastre en la operación del señor Fujioka —la jefa del área de cirugía.

—Nishikino, por fin te encuentro. Verás, necesito que–…

—Lo siento —la interrumpió Maki de sopetón. Más tarde lo lamentaría, oh, lo lamentaría tanto; pero esto era importante. Se acomodó la cartera en el hombro y la miró con decisión—. Me surgió un asunto y tengo que irme.

Sin mirar atrás, empezó a caminar de vuelta por el pasillo; y pronto echó a correr, nuevamente incapaz de esperar al ascensor, bajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

Ignoró a todos los que la saludaron en el camino, y una vez fuera del hospital le hizo un gesto al primer taxi que vio. Evitando pensar en el lío que tendría mañana, cuando tuviera que —volver— a enfrentarse a su jefa, indicó al chofer la dirección a donde iba y pasó el viaje mirando por la ventana con gesto ceñudo.

Una vez hubo llegado a su destino, bajó del coche y buscó un banco donde tomar asiento. Esta era la parte más desagradable del plan: no tenía más remedio que esperar. Sentarse y esperar. Así que eso fue lo que hizo, manteniendo siempre la mente despierta y la vista clavada en un mismo punto.

Pasó más de una hora sin que sucediera nada de su interés. Y entonces, cuando empezaba a pensar que permanecería allí sentada por toda la eternidad, ocurrió: una figura bajita salió por la puerta del mini–súper, haciendo un gesto con la mano y sonriéndole a alguien que estaba dentro. Ya había oscurecido, y por la distancia no era tan fácil saberlo; pero Maki descubrió que la sonrisa era falsa cuando, habiéndose alejado unos cuantos metros de la puerta, el rostro de Nico se sumió en una sombría expresión de agotamiento.

Se puso de pie a toda velocidad y avanzó hacia ella. Nico estaba demasiado concentrada en contemplar el suelo y no se dio cuenta de quién se acercaba a ella hasta que Maki estuvo a dos metros de distancia.

Su expresión fue de pura indignación.

—Nico–chan —empezó a decir la pelirroja, pero la contraria la interrumpió.

—¡Voy a denunciarte por acoso! —exclamó, dándose la vuelta y caminando de inmediato en dirección contraria. Maki la siguió: no había pasado más de una hora con el trasero endureciéndosele en un banquito para rendirse con tanta facilidad.

—Eso no tendría sentido porque no estoy acosándote —le indicó con un suspiro, pero Nico no parecía escucharla—. Nico–chan, por favor, necesito hablar contigo… —Inútil como era para las emociones y los sentimientos, se ruborizó al decir semejantes palabras, pero las circunstancias la obligaron a ignorar su propio rubor.

—Ya basta de ese estúpido apodo —espetó la contraria, todavía caminando a zancadas y sin mirar atrás—. ¡Vete!

Maki reconoció que era momento para medidas más drásticas.

—Sé lo de tu madre.

Como si se tratara de un hechizo, Nico se detuvo de inmediato. Se giró bruscamente para mirarla; y a la pelirroja le resultó imposible descifrar las emociones que se leían en sus ojos rojos. Permaneció así un momento que se hizo eterno, contemplándola sin decir nada e inmóvil, con su grueso bolso al hombro fuertemente agarrado con ambas manos. A Maki le latía el corazón a mil por hora, insegura sobre si había hecho lo correcto al decirle eso.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó finalmente, contemplando a Maki con gesto desafiante. La pelirroja volvió a respirar. Una pregunta directa significaba que la escucharía. Y no había salido corriendo, algo por completo plausible dada la naturaleza de lo que acababa de decirle.

—Hablar contigo —respondió; aunque en seguida añadió—: con tranquilidad. Y sentadas. En privado.

Nico la miró con desconfianza, y Maki no pudo sino recordar aquellas viejas épocas en Otonokizaka, cuando Honoka y las demás habían intentado reclutarla en _μ's_ y Nico había tardado su tiempo en confiar en el proyecto y acceder. A pesar del cansancio de su rostro, la mirada que les había dirigido entonces era la misma que estaba dirigiéndole a ella ahora.

Desechó esos pensamientos. La nostalgia era lo último que necesitaba ahora.

—… Vale —masculló por fin, aunque todavía la miraba ceñuda —sin embargo, el agarre de su bolso parecía un poco menos tenso, y sus facciones un poco más relajadas. Maki sonrió con alivio, ante lo que Nico añadió—: Pero no ahora. Tengo que volver a casa.

La pelirroja suspiró, pensando que quizás había sido demasiado optimista pensar que Nico accedería a hablar en ese momento. En cualquier caso, no iba a permitirle escaparse.

—¿Qué te parece el sábado por la tarde? —Ofreció Maki, con toda la amabilidad que fue capaz de juntar en su interior. No quería hacer ni decir nada que la ahuyentara —en lo que se refería a los vínculos interpersonales, era una especialista en echarlo siempre todo a perder. Nico sacudió la cabeza.

—Trabajo.

—¿El domingo? —Sugirió la pelirroja con cierta desesperación—. En el horario en el que tú puedas.

—… El domingo por la tarde está bien —accedió ella finalmente, y Maki —aunque se sentía una estúpida haciéndolo— le sonrió. Era bochornoso pero necesario; necesitaba que Nico confiara en ella o huiría otra vez—. Pero en ningún lugar muy caro, no tengo tanto dinero como tú.

—Puedes venir a mi departamento. —Ofreció la pelirroja; y arrepintiéndose de inmediato de esa idea tan repentina, añadió—: Si no te parece mal. Podemos, eh… tomar té, y comer algo. — _Estúpido rubor horrible,_ masculló una voz en el interior de su mente. Ah, no tenía caso.

Pensó que a Nico le parecería una horrible idea, por eso la sorprendió ver que asentía —ahora era ella la que se veía curiosa, como si se preguntara qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Maki.

—… A las seis —dijo al final, y Maki asintió. No tenía nada que hacer ese día, y de haberlo tenido lo habría pospuesto para cualquier otra ocasión. Esto era importante; ya tener que esperar hasta el domingo no le hacía mucha gracia.

Hubo un momento incómodo en el que ninguna de las dos supo qué decir. Ahora que Maki había logrado un avance, se sentía extraño hallarse en la presencia de Nico sin que ella estuviera torturándola con sus burlas y sus provocaciones como había acostumbrado hacerlo siempre durante la preparatoria. De hecho, la contraria sólo miraba el suelo.

—Pues… —murmuró Maki, sintiéndose extraña por ser ella quien rompiera el silencio—. ¿Nos vemos el domingo, entonces? —preguntó. Nico volvió a mirarla y asintió.

Sin decir más y con un simple gesto de mano, se despidieron y cada una se fue por su lado, partiendo en direcciones contrarias. Maki echó un vistazo a la entrada del edificio donde había dado la conferencia de la otra vez. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado cien años desde entonces —habían sucedido tantas cosas en el medio que aquel recuerdo había quedado relegado a una parte muy posterior de su mente.

Por segunda vez en el día, Maki frenó un taxi —pero esta vez dio al chofer la dirección de su casa. Contempló el paisaje a través de la ventana con la mirada perdida; aunque ahora se sentía mucho mejor que antes. No tenía forma de asegurarse de que Nico, en efecto, _iría_ el domingo hasta su departamento —pero su ex compañera de grupo le había dicho que lo haría, y no sólo que Maki quería confiar en ella sino que el simple hecho de que hubiera accedido al menos en palabras ya constituía un gran avance de por sí, considerando que las últimas veces que se habían visto había intentado huir de ella por todos los medios.

Por primera vez en lo que parecía mucho tiempo, Maki percibió en su interior algo parecido a una sensación de paz. Superficial, un poco turbulenta —pero paz al fin.

* * *

 **Ahhh ¡lo siento! ¡perdón! Sé que pasó más de un mes desde que actualicé la última vez, pero es que estuve con exámenes y apenas ahora encuentro tiempo para escribir. Espero poder actualizar de forma más regular de ahora en adelante.**

 **Gracias por leer, y espero sus comentarios~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Love Live! School Idol Project & Love Live! Sunshine! no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Maki jamás había esperado con tantas ansias que llegara un domingo.

El viernes fue un día infernal. No sólo tuvo que terminar todo lo que había dejado por la mitad el día anterior; como era de esperar, se vio obligada a soportar las amenazas y protestas de Akemi Kanako, su superior inmediata.

Maki hubiera preferido que gritara. La mujer la había hecho acudir a su oficina sin darle ninguna explicación de sus motivos para quererla allí —aunque no era que la pelirroja no se los imaginara, de todos modos. Se encontró a sí misma sentada en una comodísima butaca frente a su escritorio de madera ornamentada, pero todos esos lujos le parecieron fríos y hasta amenazantes cuando contempló la frialdad con la que la jefa de cirugías la miraba desde el otro lado de la superficie cubierta por vidrio. Tenía el pelo tensamente atado en un intrincado rodete, y el fino marco de sus anteojos parecía tan afilado como una cuchilla.

—Nishikino —siseó con un tono de voz tan calmo y helado que a Maki le dieron escalofríos—, imagino que ya sabes por qué estás aquí.

Por supuesto, lo sabía. Pero no tenía idea de qué esperar. De repente, que la expulsaran de su cargo no le parecía una idea tan delirante.

No respondió nada, limitándose a mirarla. A veces, en algunas situaciones era sabio callarse la boca y escuchar. Tenía malas experiencias contestando a personas en puestos jerárquicamente superiores al suyo, aunque respondiera a preguntas directas formuladas por ellos mismos.

—No sé qué es lo que pasa contigo estas semanas —sentenció, apretando los labios al finalizar la frase—. Incumplimiento de órdenes, trabajos a medias y pobre ejecución, escenas en los pasillos; incluso me han informado que has irrumpido en la recepción para mirar los registros de visitantes en uno de los ordenadores. —La miraba por encima del borde superior de sus anteojos, inclinando la cabeza—. No te pagamos por quedarte sentada en los sillones de la planta baja.

 _Estúpidas recepcionistas_ , masculló una voz en su interior, _me mandaron al frente_ ; pero continuó sin decir nada.

—Todos tenemos problemas personales, pero ser profesional es saber anteponer el trabajo a los mismos, y no permitir que estos interfieran con él.

Maki tenía sus serias dudas de que _ésa_ fuera la definición de ser profesional, pero nuevamente no dijo nada.

—Que te hayas peleado con tu novio no es motivo para que andes faltando al trabajo o montando escenitas por los pasillos.

— _¿Qué?_ —espetó Maki de sopetón, sin poder contenerse—. Akemi–san, no sé qué le habrán dicho pero yo–…

—Calla —la cortó la otra al tiempo que se ajustaba los anteojos con un dedo, y Maki no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la boca. ¿De qué diablos le estaba hablando? ¿Novio, ella?¡Qué estupidez! Más de una persona la había visto discutir con _Nico_ en el pasillo del hospital, no con un hombre —recepcionistas incluidas. Había testigos de sobra como para que su jefa pensara semejante ridiculez—. Los detalles de tu vida personal no son de mi interés.

Maki refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero por suerte la mujer no pareció darse cuenta. Continuaba frunciendo los labios con tanta fuerza que se le ponían blancos, y mirándola con una mezcla de severidad y decepción.

—Tu trabajo hasta ahora había sido impecable, sin errores ni complicaciones. No lo arruines por una tontería así.

Ah, se moría de ganas de protestar. ¿Tontería? ¿Que la madre de tu ex compañera de secundaria se hubiera prendido fuego y esta última hubiera tenido que abandonar su carrera para mantener a su familia era una tontería? Pero sabía que, no importaba cuánto protestara, su jefa no la iba a escuchar. Discutirle sería para peor. Así que, por lo que se sentía como la millonésima vez en ese rato, se guardó sus comentarios.

—Es la última advertencia que te doy —le avisó; enderezándose y descansando la espalda contra el mullido respaldo de su gigantesca butaca—. De ahora en más, quiero que cumplas con tus tareas de la manera adecuada, y nada de andar dando vueltas por el hospital ni armando escándalos —mucho menos rechazar una orden directa de tu superior. —Entrecerró los ojos y Maki maldijo habérsela encontrado el día anterior en el pasillo, justo cuando se disponía a salir. ¿Por qué había tenido tanta mala suerte?

—… Entiendo. —Dijo la pelirroja al final, en un murmullo. Se quedó mirando a su jefa, esperando por si le decía alguna cosa más; pero ella le hizo un gesto en dirección a la puerta, indicándole que podía irse. Maki se retiró sin mayores ceremonias.

Una vez fuera recorrió el pasillo con pasos irritados, y justo cuando dobló la esquina chocó de frente con una figura pelirroja vestida con un ambo verde.

—¿Takami–san? —preguntó con aturdimiento.

—¡Maki–san! —exclamó la muchacha, contemplándola como si se sorprendiera de verla con vida; sus ojos brillaban conmocionados—. ¿Cómo te fue? —probablemente había estado esperándola allí desde que ella había entrado a la oficina, espiando por la esquina del largo corredor.

Maki suspiró y empezó a caminar de regreso a su propia oficina. Chika la siguió mientras su superior le explicaba lo que le había dicho Akemi–san.

—¿Tienes novio? —le preguntó Chika asombrada, justo cuando entraban a la oficina. Maki la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Claro que no! —espetó con fastidio. Su asistente se estremeció de manera visible ante su reacción, y Maki en seguida se arrepintió de su propia actitud—. Lo siento. No, no tengo novio. —Dudó por unos instantes, y decidió que confiaba en Chika lo suficiente para decirle la verdad—. Akemi–san piensa que estaba discutiendo con un hombre en el pasillo, pero en realidad… en realidad se trataba de Nico.

Los ojos de Chika se abrieron como platos.

—¿Nico? ¿Nico Yazawa? —le preguntó asombrada, con voz chillona, mientras Maki tomaba asiento en la butaca de su oficina. Ella arqueó una ceja, y Chika intentó moderar su incontrolada curiosidad—. ¿Vino aquí, al hospital?

—… Resulta que lleva un largo tiempo viniendo aquí —murmuró Maki con amargura; en diez minutos tenía que hacer sus rondas, así que decidió descansar un momento en su escritorio. El lugar le pareció acogedor y amigable comparado con la fría oficina de su jefa. Al ver cómo la miraba Chika, aclaró—: No puedo decirte por qué, eso… es un tema suyo.

La contraria tomó asiento frente a ella.

—Pero ¿está bien? ¿Tiene algo malo? —inquirió sin poder contenerse. Maki exhaló con profundidad.

—Sí, bueno, no… —Carraspeó—. No viene por ella misma, digamos. Viene a visitar a otra persona. Pero no me preguntes más —pidió con severidad. Se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que Chika se _moría_ de ganas de preguntar, pero asintió—. En realidad, no sé de dónde diablos sacó Akemi que se trataba de un novio. —Entrecerró los ojos, pensativa—. Seguro fue alguna de las recepcionistas, deben estar molestas conmigo.

—Hay muchas personas que quieren su puesto —murmuró Chika de forma enigmática. Maki la miró con gesto inquisitivo, y ella se apresuró a levantar las manos y sonreír nerviosa—. ¡Pero yo no sé nada! Sólo digo lo que escucho por los pasillos.

La evaluó con la mirada por unos instantes, y al final decidió que Chika estaba siendo sincera. Su asistente no era muy buena para mentir, ni para ocultar cosas. Y en realidad no estaba diciéndole nada que Maki no supiera ya —que mucha gente la detestaba era algo sabido. Ya fuera por su carácter, por su habilidad, por su jerarquía dentro del hospital, o por ser la hija de los dueños; los motivos por los que muchas personas la aborrecían eran múltiples. Pero a Maki jamás le había importado.

Al notar que Chika parecía ansiosa por irse, la neurocirujana decidió que era mejor prevenir que curar.

—Takami–san —le dijo con tono de advertencia; Chika la miró con gesto inocente—, no vayas por ahí preguntándole a todo el mundo por Nico. Lo último que necesito es que alguien más llame la atención sobre el asunto. Además —señaló, severa— Nico entra al hospital utilizando un apellido diferente, así que no vas a encontrarla en los registros de los visitantes. Respetemos su privacidad. —No sabía quién era para decir esto último, considerando que ella misma había revuelto todo hasta dar con la verdad que Nico había intentado esconderle; pero no quería que más gente se enterase del tema.

Chika tragó en un gesto de visible decepción, pero asintió.

—Está bien, Maki–san. Prometo no preguntar nada ni hablar sobre esto con nadie. —Por primera vez en el día, la neurocirujana en jefe sonrió, y su asistente le devolvió la sonrisa. A sabiendas de que era hora de cambiar de tema, anunció con entusiasmo—: ¡Es hora de hacer las rondas! ¿Quiere ir sola? ¿O te acompaño?

Maki no pudo contener una leve risita; no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, nunca se acostumbraba a la curiosa dificultad que tenía Chika para mantenerse en uno de los dos registros, ya fuera formal o informal. Contenta por saber que tenía a alguien ahí dentro que la apoyaba, respondió:

—Acompáñame, vayamos juntas.

* * *

El resto del viernes transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones —Maki se aseguró de cumplir con su trabajo al pie de la letra para así evitarse más problemas. Esa noche durmió mucho mejor que las noches anteriores, y el sábado fue uno como cualquier otro; no la llamaron del hospital y por lo tanto pudo quedarse en casa todo el día, ordenando papeles y acomodando el sitio, que hacía varios días necesitaba una buena limpieza.

El domingo fue como si toda la calma que había reinado el día anterior se esfumara en el aire. Se despertó endemoniadamente temprano, a eso de las siete de la mañana. No tenía por costumbre levantarse tarde, pero tampoco solía hacerlo _tan_ temprano. Aunque intentó volver a dormirse, no lo consiguió; así que, resignada, se levantó y pasó la mayor parte de la mañana dando vueltas por la casa, deambulando y fracasando en sus intentos por concentrarse en alguna lectura.

Al mediodía fue al mini súper más cercano a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba —pero a decir verdad ninguna de ellas era muy urgente, y lo hacía sólo con el propósito de distraerse. El día afuera estaba horrible: unas nubes negras poblaban el cielo, y en el noticiero anunciaban lluvia. Luego recibió un par de llamadas del hospital, indicándole que todo estaba en orden; de ahí hasta las seis de la tarde pasó el tiempo mirando —o fingiendo ver— una serie que le había recomendado Chika. No es que el programa fuera malo, de hecho a Maki le hubiera gustado ser capaz de prestarle atención, ya que su mente por momentos divagaba, o miraba con demasiada frecuencia el reloj, y eso le impedía enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla. Pero no había forma, no podía concentrarse.

Por fin dieron las seis de la tarde. Afuera ya estaba lloviendo, aunque no con demasiado ímpetu. Para ese momento Maki estaba más tensa que nunca; empezaba a sospechar que todo había sido una triquiñuela de Nico y que no iba a acudir, que tendría que haberle pedido algún número telefónico para contactarse con ella, que tendría que haberse asegurado mejor de que su ex compañera de escuela iría a verla. Y todas estas sensaciones no hacían más que intensificarse a cada minuto que pasaba.

Seis y diez. Seis y veinte. Maki se convencía a sí misma de que en el próximo minuto Nico estaría allí; pero tocaron las seis y media y el timbre seguía sin sonar.

—Diablos —masculló en voz alta, cuando dieron las siete menos veinte. Apretaba los puños y miraba el reloj en la pared como si éste tuviera la culpa—. Me mintió, nunca pensó venir en primer lugar.

Justo cuando todas sus esperanzas de aclarar la situación de una vez por todas se desvanecían en una horrenda desilusión, oyó el sonido milagroso: alguien había tocado el timbre.

Corrió tan rápido a atender que casi creía haberse transportado al lugar mediante magia; al atender el portero, la voz le tembló un poco.

—¿Sí?

—«Soy yo».

El nerviosismo regresó a su cuerpo, pero en seguida fue ahogado por la inmensa sensación de alivio que recorrió a Maki en ese entonces. Le indicó a Nico que entrara al edificio y que se dirigiera al ascensor del sector B —se trataba de un edificio muy moderno, dividido en dos alas separadas, en las que había un solo departamento por piso.

El tiempo que tardó Nico en subir hasta su piso se le hizo eterno; pero por fin, tras una tensa espera, oyó que el ascensor frenaba allí y que las puertas se abrían; antes de que Nico pudiera siquiera tocar el timbre de la puerta de entrada, Maki ya la había abierto.

Se encontró con unos ojos rojos que la miraban abiertos de par en par. Nico no tardó en cambiar su expresión de asombro por una inquisitiva —se había dado cuenta de la creciente impaciencia de Maki, que no había tardado ni medio segundo en abrir la puerta. Esta última la observó de arriba abajo: llevaba botas de lluvia, y su paraguas rosado goteaba sobre el piso; su rostro lucía tan agotado como siempre.

—Lo siento —murmuró Nico con amargura—. Se me hizo tarde.

Maki no le dijo nada e hizo un gesto para que entrara. Nico se quitó las botas en el recibidor, y dejó su paraguas en un cesto de la entrada que cumplía esa función. También se quitó el piloto, que al igual que su paraguas goteaba un poco de agua; a Maki no le importó que se salpicara el suelo, más tarde lo secaría. Ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que ése.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? ¿Té, café?

—Nada, gracias —replicó la otra con tono seco. Maki tragó, pero nuevamente no dijo nada. Acto seguido condujo a su ex compañera de colegio en dirección a la sala de estar, donde le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones. Nico se sentó escudriñando sus alrededores; la pelirroja ya sabía lo que ella pensaba sobre su modo de vida —o, al menos, lo que solía pensar cuando habían sido compañeras de escuela. En el fondo, no era otra cosa que envidia por el dinero que manejaba su familia. Maki nunca había sabido cómo sentirse respecto de eso.

Tomó asiento frente a ella y tragó. Se había pasado todo el día esperando este momento, y ahora no sabía cómo empezar. Nico la contemplaba con cortés expectativa. Un mechón rebelde de cabello negro escapaba de sus colitas y caía por su rostro, curvándose hacia adentro a la altura de la barbilla.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Maki finalmente. Descontextualizada, suelta en el aire, parecía una pregunta tonta y absurda. Nico arqueó una ceja.

—Voy a necesitar que seas un poco más específica que eso —remarcó. Afuera, la lluvia parecía amainar. El cielo, sin embargo, continuaba negro.

—Bueno… —murmuró Maki, aturdida. Esto no sería fácil. Ella no sabía cómo formular los interrogantes adecuados, y Nico tampoco estaba por la labor. ¡Diablos! Su especialidad siempre había sido entregar las respuestas, no hacer las preguntas—. Ya sabes, después de que… _μ's_ se disolvió.

Una ola de sensaciones la invadió cuando pronunció ese simple nombre. Hacía muchísimo que no lo hacía: el día que se había prometido a sí misma no volver a seguirle la pista a Nico ni responder nada que tuviera que ver con su grupo de _idols_ de secundaria, había sido el último que se había permitido mencionar ese nombre. Con esa simple palabra, fue como si rompiera un sello que llevaba años cerrado.

—Ya lo sabes —replicó Nico con desinterés—. Entré a la Kibōgamine como _trainee_.

 _Kibōgamine Entertainment_ era la empresa productora a la que Nico había aplicado para convertirse en _idol_ solista.

—Pero ¿por qué estás aquí entonces?

La pregunta fue brusca; no pudo evitarlo, se le escapó de entre los labios de puro sopetón. Nico endureció la mirada; pero Maki supo que sólo de esta manera obtendría las respuestas que buscaba.

—Tuve que dejarlo.

—¿Por qué? —No iba a darse por rendida tan fácilmente.

—… Un problema familiar —masculló Nico tras cavilarlo unos segundos. Desvió la mirada hacia un costado, y a Maki le dio la sensación de que comenzaba a planear su huida. No iba a permitirlo; no con lo que le había costado dar con toda esta situación.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?

Si antes la mirada de Nico se había endurecido, ahora la pelinegra la contempló como si fuera una amenaza. Estaba claro que no había esperado que Maki fuera tan directa; quizás había pensado que podría salir de allí respondiéndole con evasivas sobre las que la pelirroja no se atrevería a repreguntar.

Al ver la indecisión en sus ojos rojos, Maki se sintió inmediatamente culpable por ponerla en esta situación. Había visto a la madre de Nico: sabía que no había forma de que algo semejante no le doliera en el alma a la pelinegra. Pero no estaba haciendo esto por fines egoístas ni por saciar su curiosidad; aunque evitaba pensar mucho en eso, en el fondo estaba muy preocupada por Nico. No le gustaba su aspecto eternamente agotado: no le gustaban las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, el aspecto demacrado de su piel; no le gustaba pensar que había tenido que abandonar su sueño de toda la vida justo cuando había conseguido alcanzarlo.

No tenía opción.

Por primera vez en el día, Nico titubeó al hablar.

—Ella, eh… —miraba el suelo, como si esperase encontrar allí algo que la ayudara a escapar de la pregunta—… tuvo un accidente.

—¿… Qué clase de accidente? —preguntó Maki, despacio. Intuía que allí había algo más, aparte de lo que ella ya sabía. Las marcas del fuego eran evidentes; pero ¿en qué circunstancias se encontraba Saionji Kyōko cuando su piel y su cuerpo entero se habían vistos ahogados por las crepitantes llamas?

Nico la miró fijo, y finalmente dejó caer los hombros con abatimiento. Maki se dio cuenta de que, hasta entonces, había estado buscando la manera de responder a sus preguntas lo más rápido posible para irse cuanto antes de allí. Con toda probabilidad, acababa de darse cuenta de que la neurocirujana en jefe no se conformaría con tan poco.

La pelinegra no contestó de inmediato. Miró a la contraria por unos segundos, e inhaló profundamente antes de hablar.

—Kibōgamine tiene un estricto régimen para con sus _trainees_. Todas las productoras lo tienen. —Por como hablaba, daba la sensación de que estaba a punto de explicar algo largo—. No cualquiera puede entrar a esa compañía; a ninguna, en realidad, pero Kibōgamine es una de las más prestigiosas. —Maki ya lo sabía. Notó un leve tono de orgullo en las palabras de Nico, y por un instante se sintió como si hubieran vuelto a la preparatoria y la pelinegra estuviera presumiendo de alguna tontería, como siempre lo hacía.

Hizo una pausa y Maki notó que la evaluaba con la mirada. Era como si estuviera cavilando sobre si iba o no a escuchar con atención su historia. A la pelirroja le agradó notar que, incluso a pesar de todo y después de tanto tiempo, a Nico le seguía encantando hablar sobre sí misma y ser el centro de atención. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero la hacía sentir que todo lo que habían vivido juntas en la secundaria había sido no un sueño sino algo muy real. Y lo que era más importante: que Nico, la Nico que ella conocía, todavía estaba ahí, aunque se hallara oculta detrás de cien máscaras de rechazo y agotamiento.

—En esa y otras empresas, los exámenes para entrar son múltiples y difíciles —continuó hablando al fin. Parecía haber decidido que Maki sí iba a escucharla—. Hay pruebas de canto, de baile, de desempeño en el escenario, de carisma; para poder entrar me hicieron pruebas que ni siquiera sé de qué iban. —Frunció el ceño—. Evalúan todo de ti.

Volvió a hacer una pausa. Maki pensaba en lo rápido que había escalado Nico en la industria. Otras chicas que también habían sido _idols_ escolares habían entrado a la misma empresa con ella, y sin embargo les había tomado mucho más tiempo debutar. Algunas ni siquiera habían llegado a hacerlo en el tiempo en que Maki todavía seguía de cerca el mundo de las _idols_.

—Una vez que pasas, empiezan a controlarte por todos lados. Desde qué comes, con quién sales, qué haces en tu tiempo libre, cuánto duermes… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Es un fastidio, pero ellos sólo dicen que es un mal necesario. Muchas empresas tienen residencias destinadas a sus _idols_ ; otras no, pero eligen por ti un lugar para vivir que «resulte adecuado». A partir de allí, te dan todo lo que necesitas, siempre y cuando asistas a los entrenamientos y cumplas con las expectativas de tus superiores.

La pelirroja no tenía idea de a dónde iba Nico con todo esto, hasta que dijo lo siguiente:

—Claro que nada de todo esto sale gratis.

Su rostro se llenó de más amargura que nunca. Afuera sonó un trueno importante, que hizo vibrar los vidrios y el suelo del departamento; fue como si el cielo se partiera en dos. Nico ahora miraba hacia abajo, contemplándose las rodillas desnudas bajo su falda gris.

—Desde el momento en que entras en la empresa, empiezas a endeudarte con ella. Cada entrenamiento que recibes, cada tratamiento que hacen en tu cuerpo; cada cosa que hacen por ti, tienes que pagárselas. En general el detalle de esto no es muy conocido por el público porque al entrar te hacen firmar un contrato de silencio en el que aseguras que no revelarás los números a nadie. De hecho, no puedo decírtelos con detalle. Pero son números grandes. —Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y murmuró con desdén—: Al menos para la gente normal.

Maki no contestó. Sólo quería ver a dónde iba Nico, aunque empezaba a intuirlo.

—La mayor parte de tu deuda la pagas cuando empiezas a dar conciertos. La mayoría de las ganancias que salen de ahí son para la empresa, una parte le corresponde de por sí pero otra fracción se la queda como tu pago por el entrenamiento recibido. Una _idol_ puede estar años sin casi recibir ganancias de sus propios conciertos, dependiendo de cuánto éxito tenga. Pero luego vale la pena porque con el crecimiento en popularidad y una vez saldas tu deuda, sí empiezas a ganar dinero. No tanto como la productora, pero suficiente y de sobra para vivir bien.

Afuera, la tormenta volvía a ganar fuerza.

—Pero hay una parte que tienes que pagarla mientras dura tu mismo entrenamiento. No sé si es así en otras empresas, pero Kibōgamine lo hace como una suerte de «seguro»: así, si tu debut fracasa, ellos no pierden el dinero que gastaron en entrenarte y en hacerte debutar —murmuró amargamente—. En general se espera que el pago lo haga tu familia, ya que mientras estás dentro de la compañía te impiden tener ningún tipo de trabajo por fuera de ella. Algunas chicas trabajan por años y sólo cuando logran juntar algún dinero intentan aplicar para la empresa —señaló—. No fue mi caso. Así que cuando entré, hubo que comenzar a sacar el dinero de alguna parte.

Volvió a hacer otra pausa. Ésta fue tan larga que Maki estuvo a punto de intervenir, pensando que Nico no continuaría con su relato. Hasta el momento había hablado de corrido, lo que la hacía pensar que había pasado mucho tiempo deseando contarle esto a alguien. Pero ahora callaba, y la pelirroja sabía que venía la parte importante. No sólo porque sólo así cobraba sentido semejante introducción; además, el rostro de Nico se había sumergido en sombras.

—… Mamá siempre tuvo un empleo estable, como secretaria del gerente de una empresa constructora —dijo al fin. Sus ojos rojos se hallaban apagados; ya no ardían con el fuego de la pasión que antaño le producían la música y las _idols—_. Su sueldo… bueno, nos las arreglábamos para vivir más o menos bien, ¿vale? —Espetó; la incomodaba hablar del dinero que ganaba su familia frente a Maki—. Pero no era suficiente para pagarle a Kibōgamine. Así que empezó a tomar otros trabajos… al principio eran sólo cosas de un solo día o de una semana, tareas ocasionales… Pero luego ingresó como mesera en un restaurante; hacía ambas cosas a la vez, y a veces también realizaba otros trabajos extra los fines de semana. Llegaba muy tarde a casa; lo sé porque aunque yo no estaba, Kokoro me llamaba por teléfono con frecuencia y me lo contaba.

Su voz se desvaneció en el aire. Ya no había ni un atisbo de entusiasmo ni orgullo en lo que le contaba.

—Les ofrecí dejarlo un poco antes de debutar. Si te retiras antes de eso, los costos que debes pagar a la empresa son mucho menores, ya que la mayor cantidad de dinero se pone en promocionarte y hacerte publicidad en tu debut. Ninguno quiso saber nada de eso, mamá me obligó a prometerle que no lo dejaría —musitó—. Así que me esforcé más que nunca, necesitaba que mi debut fuera exitoso para poder empezar a ganar dinero y así aliviarle la carga a mi familia… Ojalá no la hubiera escuchado, debería haberlo dejado entonces. —Parecía haberse olvidado de que Maki la escuchaba; continuaba mirando el suelo con fijeza, y hablaba como si lo hiciera para sí—. El caso es que seguí y finalmente tuve mi debut. Salió todo incluso mejor de lo esperado…

Maki lo sabía. El éxito de Nico había sido enorme e inmediato; a pesar de su disolución, _μ's_ continuaba siendo muy popular, y eso sumado al talento y al carisma de la pelinegra había resultado una combinación explosiva. Había ganado mucha popularidad muy rápido, al punto de posicionarse primera en los rankings de _idols_ de debut reciente.

—Tiempo después pude debutar en Corea e incluso en Estados Unidos; esto último era riesgoso porque es difícil predecir cómo una _idol_ japonesa impactará en el entretenimiento estadounidense… Pero me iba tan bien que Kibōgamine decidió tomar ese riesgo, y yo no iba a oponerme: un debut internacional exitoso significa más dinero para la empresa, y por lo tanto más dinero con el que saldar mi deuda. No salió mal: los resultados no fueron tan buenos como en Corea, y mucho menos como aquí, pero aun así la situación fue favorable…

Maki tragó. Sabía que lo peor estaba por venir; lo recordaba porque lo había leído en cientos de sitios de fanáticos, e incluso la propia Chika le había dicho que poco después de su debut internacional, Nico había abandonado. Se había esfumado en el aire.

—Entonces sucedió —dijo la contraria, confirmando por fin las negras expectativas de la pelirroja—. Una noche, el restaurante donde mamá estaba trabajando… se incendió.

Se quedó muda. De pronto, Maki no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. Ya sabía lo que venía, y aun así no estaba en absoluto preparada para escucharlo en voz alta; mucho menos para saber cómo reaccionar después. Una vocecilla en su mente le decía que debía detenerla, pero no sabía cómo y se había quedado paralizada. Nico seguía mirando el piso, y Maki la miraba a ella —entonces notó un pequeño resplandor que bajaba desde el rostro de la pelinegra hasta el suelo, y se dio cuenta de que Nico estaba llorando.

—Nadie sabe cómo pasó, algunos dicen que fue un descuido del personal de la cocina, otros que fue una falla de gas —dijo con la voz quebrada; más lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas hacia el suelo, en un caudal que se volvía incontrolable—; pero fue mi culpa —declaró finalmente, levantando la vista y mirando a Maki con una intensidad tal que la pelirroja se sintió abrumada; tenía el rostro enrojecido por el llanto—. Fue mi culpa, lo fue. Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta… si no la hubiera dejado trabajar tantas horas… Todo por un estúpido sueño maldito.

Maki estaba aturdida. De veras no sabía qué hacer. Quiso decirle mil cosas, pero de entre sus labios sólo salieron balbuceos; y Nico continuaba hablando entre sollozos, sin escucharla.

—Tuvo suerte de salir con vida, se encontraba en la parte de atrás del negocio, cambiándose después de terminar su turno, cuando todo pasó —dijo de forma entrecortada, con voz aguda y sollozante—. Los bomberos la encontraron de casualidad, porque se había desmayado. Por semanas no pude verla, no sólo tenía prohibidas las visitas para evitar su exposición a infecciones, además estuvo inconsciente un largo tiempo y no sabían si iba a sobrevivir… Al final despertó, y cuando fui a verla…

Sacudió la cabeza con angustia. Su voz era cada vez más inaudible debido a los fuertes golpes de la lluvia en el exterior.

—Los de Kibōgamine me ofrecieron tomarme una especie de «licencia» de la deuda, podría dedicar el dinero de un año de conciertos a los gastos hospitalarios, y luego continuar con el pago; no querían perderme porque me estaba yendo muy bien. Pero yo… no podía —dijo con tono angustiado; sus ojos se abrieron con desesperación mientras miraban a la pelirroja—. No podía. No podía dejarla aquí sola e irme por ahí a subirme a escenarios, no podía dejar a mis hermanos completamente solos… no podía.

Maki recordaba que el padre de Nico había muerto cuando ella tenía menos de diez años. Al ver a su madre en aquella habitación del hospital, había sido lo primero que había pensado: con su madre internada, Nico era la única que quedaba para hacerse cargo de sus tres hermanos menores.

—Así que renuncié. Hice lo que debería haber hecho en un principio y lo dejé. Kibōgamine nunca iba a dejarme ir sin pagar; además no les gustó nada que no renovara mi contrato ese año —el único favor que me hicieron por el dinero que les hice ganar fue mantener todo lo sucedido en secreto. No quería que mi madre saliera en las portadas de los diarios, no así como se encontraba… —Se secó el rostro con la manga de su abrigo, pero sus ojos continuaban desbordándose de lágrimas—. Así que al día de hoy sigo pagando los gastos a la empresa, aparte de los gastos del hospital, la escuela, y la manutención de mis hermanos. Kokoro hace poco entró a un maid café en Akiba, le dije que no lo hiciera, que todavía es pequeña y que el mundo está repleto de depravados, pero… —Su voz se ahogó en un sollozo—. No sólo rompí la promesa que hice a mamá de no dejar de ser _idol_ , también arruiné ese sueño, arruiné la infancia de mis hermanos, y arruiné la vida de mi madre… lo arruiné todo.

Prorrumpió en fuertes sollozos, incapaz de hablar más; se tapó el rostro con las manos mientras descansaba los codos sobre las rodillas, bañando el suelo de lágrimas. Un imponente trueno sonó afuera, y las luces del departamento parpadearon. A Maki no le importó: en ese mismo momento había tomado una resolución.

—Nico–chan —dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo evocar tras semejante relato. Nico continuó sollozando con el rostro oculto entre las manos, y Maki aguardó un poco antes de repetirse—: Nico–chan.

La pelinegra levantó el rostro, enjugándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter. No había rastro del gesto confiado y seguro de sí mismo que la caracterizaba; la miraba con expresión desolada.

—No fue tu culpa. —Sentenció Maki firmemente. La miraba con dureza, intentando demostrarle que estaba convencida de lo que estaba diciéndole.

Nico la contempló sin decir nada; Maki sabía que lo mejor habría sido levantarse y tomar asiento a su lado, reconfortándola desde más cerca. Pero no podía hacerlo, había algo en su interior que la bloqueaba cuando sentía que debía hacer ese tipo de cosas; algo le impedía acercarse a los demás incluso cuando ellos más lo necesitaban. Así que hizo lo máximo que pudo y se sentó en el borde del sillón, agachando la cabeza para mirarla de cerca.

—No fue tu culpa —repitió—. Tú sólo perseguías tu sueño. No, no sólo era tu sueño: el sueño de _μ's_. El sueño de las nueve —puntualizó—. ¿Cómo podría alguien culparte de eso? ¿De sacar adelante el espíritu y todos los sueños de _μ's_?

Nico sólo la miraba. Maki se estaba poniendo roja; pero si bien lo que decía _era_ una cursilería, también era verdad.

—Siempre quisiste ser una _idol_. Es con lo que soñaste toda tu vida. ¿Cómo… cómo ibas a saber todo lo que iba a pasar después? Si la culpa es de alguien —masculló con desdén— es de esa ridícula empresa y su afán de ganar dinero a costa de los demás.

Nico ahora lloraba en absoluto silencio. Era extraño, porque miraba a la pelirroja con fijeza y hubiera parecido perfectamente tranquila de no ser por lo hinchado de sus mejillas, y porque desde sus ojos continuaban deslizándose silenciosas lágrimas.

Maki dudó antes de volver a hablar. Lo que tenía en mente superaba con creces a cualquiera de las otras cosas vergonzosas que ya había dicho hoy. Pero dada la situación, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba.

—Fuiste la única de las nueve que pudo continuar con el legado de _μ's_ —musitó—. Las demás no pudimos hacerlo, pero tú sí; y sé que hablo por mí, pero creo poder hablar por todas cuando te digo que eso fue un gran alivio. Saber que _μ's_ continuaba viviendo en ti me reconfortaba. —Hablaba ya sin mirarla, contemplando sus propias rodillas—. ¿Cómo podría culparte por eso?

 _Ah, diablos_. Era pésima para expresarse, para sacar a la luz sus sentimientos y emociones. Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie. Continuó mirando hacia abajo hasta que sus oídos captaron un curioso sonido; pensó que se trataba de otro sollozo, pero cuando se atrevió a levantar la vista, descubrió que Nico sonreía. Era una sonrisa un poco grotesca, dado que tenía las mejillas y los ojos hinchados, y todo su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Pero era una sonrisa al fin.

Nico repitió la risita que Maki acababa de escuchar.

—Eso fue cursi, Maki–chan —le dijo con tono repentinamente risueño. Maki sintió que su rostro se ponía del mismo color que su cabello.

—Cállate —espetó, volviendo a desviar la mirada; pero a pesar de su bochorno estaba feliz de haber logrado que Nico sonriera.

—Te has puesto toda roja —comentó la contraria, todavía risueña.

Maki la fulminó con la mirada, y Nico rió. Su expresión se tornó entonces en una sonrisa triste. Y aunque la pelinegra no lo puso en palabras, su ex compañera de colegio ya sabía el motivo: ambas recordaban los momentos que habían vivido, tanto ellas dos como con las demás, durante el tiempo que habían formado parte de _μ's_. Momentos en los que Nico siempre estaba molestando a Maki, haciéndola sonrojarse y provocándola con tontos desafíos. Momentos en los que todavía estaban en secundaria y todavía no tenían que preocuparse por graduarse y apañárselas en el mundo adulto.

—¿Segura que no quieres nada de beber? —ofreció Maki después de unos instantes, apretujando su bochorno en lo profundo de su mente e intentando olvidarse de él.

Nico titubeó unos segundos.

—… Un té no estaría mal —accedió al fin—. Pasaré por el baño un momento.

—Es la segunda puerta a la derecha, en el pasillo —le indicó Maki; levantándose de su asiento en dirección contraria, hacia la cocina. Mientras calentaba el agua para el té, permaneció pensativa, en silencio. Reflexionaba sobre lo que le había contado Nico. El dinero parecía ser su mayor problema —al menos de los problemas materiales, porque aunque lo pensara mucho, había poco que la pelirroja pudiera hacer por acelerar la evolución de la condición de su madre. Era un tratamiento arduo y extenso en el que no podía hacerse gran cosa excepto soportarlo y esperar.

Cuando volvió a la sala de estar, llevaba consigo no sólo la bandeja con el té, sino también una idea en su mente. Sabía que Nico la rechazaría de inmediato, pero por sólo contársela no perdía nada.

—Pagaré tu deuda con Kibōgamine por ti —le dijo mientras colocaba la taza de té frente a ella.

—De ninguna manera —espetó Nico al instante. Se había lavado el rostro con agua, y si bien seguía teniendo los ojos hinchados, su aspecto era mucho mejor que antes. Maki suspiró, tomando asiento frente a ella y notando que la pelinegra la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido—. Yo me metí en este lío, puedo salir de él yo solita.

—No seas ridícula —replicó Maki con contrariedad—. Te sacaría un problema enorme de encima y lo sabes.

—¿Piensas que te dejaría gastar un dineral en una deuda que es mía? Que tengas montones de dinero no significa que debas derrocharlo de esa forma —le espetó con sorna. Acto seguido, se llevó el té a los labios y sorbió un pequeño trago. Contempló el recipiente con aspecto asombrado; al parecer le había gustado mucho la variedad que Maki había elegido para ella.

—Nico–chan —bufó la pelirroja; ella pareció estar a punto de protestar por el apodo, pero al final pareció resignarse y no dijo nada—. ¿Cuántos años más tendrías que trabajar todo lo que trabajas ahora para poder pagarla entera?

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos, y Maki se percató de que era un cálculo que ya había hecho.

—Diez.

—¡Eso es muchísimo! ¿Cuál es el problema con que la pague yo por ti?

—No quiero —replicó Nico entonces. Sonaba convencida, y miró a Maki en gesto de severa advertencia—. Estoy hablando en serio. Me niego.

La neurocirujana la evaluó por un momento antes de decidir que la contraria no iba a ceder y suspirar profundamente. No sabía los números exactos, pero estaba segura de que ella podía saldar esa deuda sin ningún problema y en un solo pago. Sin embargo, si Nico no se lo permitía, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Al menos déjame salvarte los costos del hospital —sugirió entonces; ése era su plan B. Nico en seguida abrió la boca para protestar, pero Maki se le adelantó—: ¡Nico–chan! ¡No supone ninguna diferencia para mí! Los familiares del personal del hospital no pagan sus servicios.

—Yo no soy tu familiar —señaló ella con las cejas arqueadas.

—¡Mis padres son los dueños! —remarcó Maki con exasperación—. Vamos, sé que los gastos hospitalarios no son pocos, quizá no sean tan grandes como tu deuda pero estoy segura de que te supondría un alivio no tener que pagarlos. Podrías trabajar menos, pasar más tiempo con tus hermanos y tu madre, y a mí no me costaría ni un centavo. ¡Podrías tener libres aunque fuera los domingos!

—¿Cómo sabes que–…?

—No creo que hoy hayas llegado tarde por andar tonteando por ahí, ¿o sí? —señaló la pelirroja. Nico le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero no dijo nada, confirmando las sospechas de Maki: su ex compañera de _μ's_ no tenía libre ni siquiera un día de los fines de semana.

Nico caviló la idea. Se tomó su tiempo, bebiendo algunos tragos de su té mientras alternaba entre mirar la bebida y contemplar a Maki con una mezcla de interés y contrariedad. Afuera continuaba lloviendo, aunque ya habían cesado los truenos.

—… Está bien —dijo al final. Maki le sonrió victoriosa, y Nico se apresuró a añadir—. Pero solamente eso, ¿vale? Y algún día te lo pagaré —aclaró con tono severo—… cuando logre salir de este lío.

Maki descartó sus protestas con un gesto de mano.

—Sí, sí. —Accedió sin prestarle mucha atención—. En ese caso, podemos vernos el domingo que viene, ¿no es así? Si el clima no es tan horrible como hoy, podríamos ir a alguna parte…

Pensativa respecto del lugar al que podían ir, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Le había salido tan de lo profundo del alma que casi no había sido consciente de hacerlo. De inmediato de sintió abochornada por sus propias palabras: ¿acababa de preguntarle a Nico si podían volver a verse? Pero si era honesta consigo misma, lo cierto era que el último tiempo se había sentido muy sola. Excepto por Chika —lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga—, pasaba su tiempo rodeada de otros profesionales, o en completa soledad. No recordaba la última vez que había tratado con alguien externo a su ámbito de trabajo.

Nico no la ayudó a paliar su vergüenza cuando dijo:

—¿Todavía no me fui y ya me extrañas?

Maki se deshizo en protestas, ante las que Nico sólo rió.

—Sólo quiero saber si estás bien… —murmuró Maki; y se apresuró a añadir—: Y asegurarme de que no haces ninguna tontería. —Como para no sonar tan cursi, le dirigió una mirada inquisidora.

—Está bien —accedió la pelinegra al final; aunque todavía se la veía demacrada y ojerosa, sus ojos rojos volvían a brillar con el intenso fulgor de las llamas, y continuaba sonriendo—. Te volveré a bendecir con mi maravillosa presencia, si así lo deseas. —Maki bufó por lo bajo—. Supongo que el domingo está bien, pero en la semana te confirmo.

La pelirroja asintió en silencio. Hubo un momento en el que ninguna de las dos dijo nada; luego, Maki decidió preguntarle por sus hermanos, y pronto Nico se halló en medio de una larga perorata sobre todo lo que ella y estos habían vivido los últimos años.

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado todo este asunto, Maki se sentía aliviada. No sólo ahora sabía lo que había pasado; Nico ya no huía de ella, y le había permitido ayudarla con su situación, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Quizás no era gran cosa, pero haberse ganado la confianza de Nico significaba mucho para ella.

* * *

 **Esto es un fic así que lógicamente muchos aspectos del mundo de las compañías productoras de _idols_ me los inventé; sin embargo, hay varios componentes reales en lo que escribí. Las deudas y muchos procedimientos relacionados son reales.**

 **Cada capítulo me queda más largo que el anterior. Les juro que es mi maldición personal. Voy a intentar moderarme un poco; espero que no les moleste ;;**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Love Live! School Idol Project & Love Live! Sunshine! no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Se sonrió en silencio

No podía evitarlo, los lunes ahora eran así. La que debería sido una jornada ardua y demasiado extensa —era el primer día laboral de la semana, después de todo— se difuminaba en una bruma de recuerdos de la tarde anterior.

— _¡No es justo, Maki–chan!_

— _¿Eh? Claro que sí._

— _¡No me diste tiempo a sacar mi carta!_

— _Ya sabes lo que dicen, Nico–chan_ —había reído ella—; _cocodrilo que se duerme…_

Sin darse cuenta, rió por lo bajo.

—Maki–san, sabes… ya llevas un tiempo haciéndolo, pero igual es un poco siniestro cuando te ríes así, tú sola.

La voz de Chika la sacó de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto. Se giró para encontrarse con la curiosa mirada de su asistente; volviendo de pronto a la realidad, recordó que estaban ordenando las historias médicas que descansaban en la oficina de Maki. Debían seleccionar las más antiguas para llevarlas al archivo del hospital; se habían repartido las carpetas para hacer el trabajo más ligero.

—¿Q–qué? —balbuceó, sonrojándose. Chika ladeó la cabeza antes de sonreír, divertida.

—Vaya —murmuró con su alegre voz—. ¿Acaso hay algo que no me has contado?

Maki desvió la mirada, devolviéndola a los papeles que tenía delante de sí. Se dio cuenta de que no había avanzado nada desde la última vez que había prestado atención. Maldiciendo interiormente, carraspeó y continuó clasificando las carpetas como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

—¿Eh…? ¡¿Sólo va a ignorarme?! —exclamó Chika, con tono dividido entre la sorpresa y la tristeza. A Maki una ceja le dio un tic.

—No tengo nada que contarte, Takami–san —espetó con solemnidad.

—Chika —la corrigió la contraria—. ¿Segura? —Aunque Maki no la estaba mirando, casi podía ver su gesto pensativo, levantando los ojos hacia el techo y llevándose un dedo al mentón—. Ya llevas algunas semanas, así como… bueno…

Su voz se fue apagando, y su tono se volvió incómodo. Maki entonces la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Así como…? —La instó a completar la frase. Chika la miró abochornada.

—Pues… más alegre que lo usual —puntualizó; a continuación, desvió la mirada como pidiendo disculpas.

Maki arqueó las cejas; todavía manipulaba los papeles, pero no veía lo que estaba haciendo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡Ah, vamos, Maki–san! ¡Claro que sabes de lo que hablo! —exclamó su asistente, dejando sus propias carpetas y procediendo a mirarla fijo; parecía haberse dado cuenta de que debería abordar a su jefa directamente si quería obtener una respuesta concreta—. Se ríe sola… no protesta cuando surgen problemas… No me dijo nada cuando rompí una de sus tazas el martes pasado —Maki la miró con gesto inquisitivo, y Chika tragó—… O quizás no se dio cuenta hasta ahora. ¡Lo siento!

La neurocirujana en jefe hizo una pausa antes de responder. Inspiró hondo; en verdad no se había dado cuenta de que faltaba una taza, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho: era sólo una taza.

… Aunque si se ponía a pensar —y si era muy honesta consigo misma—, en otro momento quizás sí le hubiera molestado que Chika no tratara los objetos del hospital con mayor cuidado. No, definitivamente la habría fastidiado. Y si miraba hacia atrás… resultaba obvio cuándo se había producido esa ruptura entre su «yo» del pasado, y su «yo» actual —un «yo» mucho más relajado que el anterior.

—… Sólo he estado de buen humor las últimas semanas —dijo; aunque ya sabía que su asistente no iba a creerle de ningún modo —ni siquiera ella se hubiera tragado una evasiva como ésa.

—Te estás viendo con Nico–chan, ¿no es así?

Maki entonces la miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón. Sabía que Chika no sería tan tonta como para creerle una evasiva tan pobre —pero nunca había esperado que diera _tanto_ en el clavo. No, lo que era peor: la obligaba a darse cuenta ella misma del motivo de su felicidad de las últimas semanas. Maki era la clase de persona que prefería no ahondar demasiado en sus sentimientos ni en los motivos que había para estos —de hecho, si era posible, los ignoraba por completo.

—… Nico —se corrigió Chika; seguramente pensaba que la expresión de Maki se debía al apodo que había utilizado. La contraria la miraba con expresión ligeramente temerosa, como si su jefa pudiera explotar de un momento a otro.

No tenía sentido mentir —si le había hecho esa pregunta era porque ya sabía la verdad, y sólo buscaba que Maki se la confirmara.

Así que ella asintió, procediendo a continuar con el papeleo que todavía no había terminado de ordenar —tuvo que volver atrás con varios archivos, porque a los de la última docena los había puesto en cualquier montón sin prestarles atención alguna. Y aunque ahora volvía a contemplar las historias médicas de sus ex–pacientes, sentía la mirada de Chika clavada sobre ella.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo se llevan? —su asistente la bombardeó con preguntas, sin darle tiempo para responder. Maki suspiró.

—Chika —la interrumpió—, las historias médicas —señaló, indicándole que debía continuar con su trabajo; pero en ese mismo gesto le indicaba que no quería más interrogantes. El asunto era bastante delicado como para andar respondiendo preguntas tan a la ligera.

Aunque en realidad, eso era sólo una excusa. Nico y Maki habían vuelto a verse dos veces después de aquel domingo lluvioso; ambas en días domingo, la primera habían ido a una cafetería donde además vendían los mejores batidos de la zona, y la segunda habían visitado un parque no muy lejos del hospital. Nico se había mostrado bastante suelta en ambas ocasiones —había dejado su trabajo de los fines de semana, de modo que ahora los tenía libres. En realidad, no era que los dedicara precisamente para descansar: el sábado a la mañana llevaba a sus hermanos al parque para que descargaran algo de sus desbordantes energías, y por la tarde los ayudaba con las tareas del colegio. Kokoro estaba a punto de entrar a la secundaria baja, de modo que necesitaba ayuda para estudiar para los exámenes. El domingo por la mañana, Nico se encargaba de limpiar y ordenar el departamento; y las tardes las pasaba con Maki.

No hablaban de _μ's_. No hablaban de su experiencia escolar en Otonokizaka, tampoco de sus ex–compañeras de colegio. Ninguna mencionaba jamás nada que estuviera relacionado con las _idols_. Después de la tarde de domingo que Nico se había sincerado con Maki, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema; como si existiera un acuerdo implícito entre ellas que les impidiera hacerlo.

En parte dolía — _μ's_ había sido todo para ellas dos, no poder hablar del tema era como arrancar de raíz una parte importantísima de su pasado y borrarla por completo. Aunque la nostalgia de dichos recuerdos le doliera en el alma, Maki no estaba segura de que se sintiera mucho mejor evadiendo por completo el asunto. El problema era que no sabía cómo sacar el tema en sus conversaciones con Nico —y más que ninguna otra cosa, temía que ésta se enfadara y se rehusara a verla de nuevo. De modo que aceptaba su pacto silencioso y, cada vez que se veían, le hablaba de las tonterías que sucedían en el hospital, de cómo evolucionaban sus pacientes; y Nico le contaba sobre su vida diaria, sus trabajos —que seguían ocupándole la semana laboral entera—, sus hermanos.

Chika no le hizo más preguntas; Maki empezaba a pensar que quizás debería retribuir su paciencia de alguna forma, pues resultaba obvio que se moría de ganas de preguntar.

Pero de momento… era mejor que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

* * *

—¡Espera, Kokoa! Kotarō, no te duermas.

—Uhh… —le respondió el pequeño, con voz somnolienta, mientras se dejaba caer sobre un largo banco de madera y cerraba los ojos.

—Vaya —masculló Kokoro con contrariedad; sacudió la cabeza y levantó la vista para contemplar a su hermana menor, que salía corriendo a lo lejos y se perdía de vista—. Quédate aquí, voy a buscar a tu hermana. —Evaluó a su hermano menor por unos segundos; cuando resultó obvio que éste no iba a moverse de su sitio, se incorporó y salió corriendo llamando a gritos a su hermana menor.

Maki estaba asombrada. La mayor de los tres hermanos pequeños de Nico siempre había sido la más responsable —probablemente, por ser la más grande de los tres. La pelirroja recordaba su actitud de liderazgo de las ocasionales visitas que ella y las otras chicas de _μ's_ habían hecho a la casa de Nico. Pero también la recordaba jugueteando con sus hermanos menores, haciendo caras cuando su hermana mayor se daba vuelta —en fin, haciendo todas las tonterías que los niños hacen cuando son niños.

Estaba sorprendida porque Kokoro parecía haber madurado muchísimo. No era que el dejo juguetón de la infancia hubiera desaparecido por completo; pero la atención que prestaba a sus hermanos y cómo los cuidaba en todo momento le conferían un aura mucho más adulta que la que la rodeaba la última vez que Maki la había visto.

Quizás era sólo natural. La niña estaba a punto de entrar a la secundaria; un mundo nuevo, una perspectiva nueva. Pero después de lo que le había contado Nico, Maki no podía dejar de pensar que la rápida madurez de Kokoro estaba relacionada con la ausencia de su madre en casa, y las largas horas que ella y sus hermanos menores habían tenido que pasar solos en su hogar mientras Nico trabajaba.

Eso se había acabado. Ahora, Nico podía pasar con ellos mucho más tiempo que antes. La muchacha continuaba trabajando de forma incansable los días hábiles de la semana, pero podía acompañarlos en casa con mayor frecuencia, y ayudar a Kokoro con sus estudios.

—¿No te preocupa que se pierdan? —preguntó finalmente, volviendo a enfocar la vista y girándose para contemplar a Nico. Habían pasado el último minuto mirando el sitio por donde ambas hermanas habían desaparecido, perdiéndose entre la gente.

—No —sentenció Nico con seguridad. Como siempre, llevaba el lacio cabello recogido en dos colitas; vestía una bonita chaqueta de color beige, y llevaba una falda negra y zapatos con cordones del mismo color—. Kokoro la encontrará, siempre lo hace. Y la traerá de vuelta aquí.

Maki se encogió de hombros; luego, hizo un gesto a Nico para que tomara asiento en el mismo banco donde Kotarō se había recostado y se había dormido. Si debían esperar a las hermanas de su amiga, mejor hacerlo sentadas.

Ocuparon el espacio que Kotarō había dejado libre, y Maki miró hacia adelante. Ante sus ojos se exhibía un enorme tanque de aguas celestinas, en las que nadaba todo tipo de fauna marina: peces de colores, caballitos de mar que se confundían con las piedras y la arena del fondo, cangrejos que correteaban de un lado para otro, e incluso una majestuosa mantarraya que parecía contemplar a los visitantes con curiosidad.

Al principio, Maki había pensado que a Nico no le haría gracia que se apareciera con cinco entradas para pasar un domingo en el acuario —una para ella, otra para su amiga, y otras tres para los hermanos de esta última. De hecho, la pelinegra había fruncido el ceño cuando, el domingo, bien temprano por la mañana, Maki se había presentado en la puerta de la casa y, no sin cierta timidez, le había mostrado los boletos sin decir nada. Pero sus hermanos menores habían empezado a gritar «¡acuario! ¡acuario! ¡acuario!» mientras Kokoro intentaba calmarlos con una sonrisa evidente —y el dinero ya había sido gastado. Aunque Nico se negara a ir, no habría reembolsos de ningún tipo. De modo que, tras una pausa de un minuto durante la cual Maki había sentido una incesante vibración nerviosa en el estómago, Nico había asentido y la había invitado a pasar, pidiéndole que esperase mientras ella y sus hermanos se cambiaban para salir.

De modo que allí estaban; desde que habían llegado hacía casi dos horas, no habían dejado de ver criaturas impresionantes y majestuosas ni por un momento. El acuario de Tokio era enorme; Maki había decidido que era mejor ir temprano, de manera que pudieran visitar todos los sectores y no perderse nada. Esquemática como ella sola, había elaborado una suerte de itinerario a través del acuario de manera que pudieran ver todo, pero se estaba haciendo un poco difícil seguirlo con Kokoa corriendo por todas partes, y Kotarō quedándose dormido en cada superficie plana que encontraba.

Aun así, no le molestaba. Los hermanos de Nico se la estaban pasando muy bien —Kotarō dedicaba varios minutos a contemplar los tanques antes de volverse a algún banquillo a dormir—, y Nico no parecía muy diferente. Aunque trataba de disimularlo, llevaba una sonrisa sutil en su rostro todo el tiempo, y más de una vez había estado a punto de pegar la cara a los tanques de agua para contemplar lo que había dentro.

—A las doce es el espectáculo de los delfines —señaló Maki, contemplando el plano del establecimiento, en el que había dibujado múltiples marcas y anotado diversos horarios. Miró su reloj: once y diez. El escenario no estaba muy lejos, de modo que tenían tiempo.

Los ojos de Nico brillaron con expectativa, aunque no dijo nada. Continuó mirando el amplio tanque frente a ellas, donde ahora la mantarraya daba vueltas majestuosas, mientras pequeños pececitos de colores bailaban a su alrededor.

Con Kokoro y Kokoa desapareciendo cada cinco minutos, y la eternamente silenciosa presencia del durmiente Kotarō a su lado, era casi como si Nico y Maki estuvieran solas. La pelirroja agradecía internamente que el acuario estuviera tan repleto de gente —domingo y soleado, los senderos y las salas estaban llenas de niños pequeños que gritaban emocionados, y padres que no daban abasto persiguiéndolos de un lado a otro y tratando de disfrutar ellos mismos de lo que había para ver allí.

Invitar a Nico la había puesto nerviosa. Era pésima en este tipo de cosas. Y era cierto que en parte había invitado a los hermanos menores de su amiga porque sabía que ellos no visitaban un lugar así desde hacía tiempo y se alegrarían por poder pasar un domingo en el acuario; sin embargo, si era honesta consigo misma… la ponía nerviosa la idea de estar sola con su amiga. Era algo que sentía desde el primer día que se habían encontrado solas en su apartamento —pero aquella vez Nico se la había pasado llorando, y luego en el café y en el parque, los domingos anteriores, habían estado constantemente rodeadas de gente y la atmósfera había sido… familiar. En cambio, el acuario… Bueno, las salidas al acuario de Tokio siempre tenían un aire diferente.

Más… íntimo.

Para su alivio, Kokoro regresó pocos minutos después, arrastrando a Kokoa de una mano —que no dejaba de señalar hacia todas partes y parecía a punto de volver a echar a correr. La mayor de las dos hermanas parecía agotada por la corrida; en lo que iba desde que habían llegado, había tenido que salir corriendo detrás de Kokoa unas seis veces. La hizo sentarse en la pequeña porción libre del banco y miró a Maki con gesto inquisitivo.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Ah… —murmuró la pelirroja; perdida en sus pensamientos, la pregunta de la niña la trajo de regreso a la realidad—. En un rato es el espectáculo de los delfines, todavía falta un poco… —Kokoro le dirigió una mirada significativa, señalando a Kokoa con un gesto de cabeza, que no se quedaba quieta en su asiento—. Pero quizás lo mejor sería que vayamos ahora hacia allí —añadió Maki de inmediato. Nico no dijo nada; a decir verdad, llevaba toda la mañana bastante callada. Pronto despertaron a Kotarō y se encaminaron hacia el anfiteatro donde tendría lugar el espectáculo del mediodía.

Hicieron bien en acudir allí entonces, pues varios de los asientos de las gradas más bajas ya estaban ocupados. Buscaron un lugar donde sentarse en la fila siguiente a aquella; al pie de las gradas, había un enorme tanque lleno de agua —dos puertas levadizas permanecían cerradas por debajo del agua, conduciendo a la parte posterior del escenario.

Kokoa en seguida empezó a revolverse sobre su asiento y a bombardear a Nico y Maki con la repetitiva pregunta de «¿cuándo empieza?». A Maki le causaba gracia su impaciencia, aunque también le daban ganas de poder presionar un botón en un control remoto que la enmudeciera. No era buena con los niños. Kokoa era graciosa y para un solo domingo estaba bien, pero no se veía capaz de soportar a alguien semejante todos los días.

Kotarō, por el contrario, se durmió en su asiento y no se despertó hasta que Nico lo sacudió para indicarle que el espectáculo estaba empezando. Para ese entonces, las gradas rebalsaban de gente; las conversaciones inundaban el ambiente cuando el sonido de un silbato les indicó la entrada de las entrenadoras.

Eran dos chicas más o menos de la misma edad que Maki y Nico. Una de ellas tenía el cabello largo y azulado, recogido en una cola de caballo; la otra llevaba el pelo corto por arriba de los hombros, y de un tono grisáceo. Ambas vestían el uniforme del personal del acuario —una simple camiseta a rayas horizontales blancas y celestes, y unos pantalones de este último color. La del cabello corto sonreía a la gente y saludaba con una mano, mientras la otra hacía sonar su silbato con entusiasmo.

El público pronto calló. Se hizo un silencio absoluto en el soleado anfiteatro; todos contemplaban el escenario con expectativa, curiosos por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. La muchacha del cabello largo volvió a hacer sonar su silbato —ahora, tres veces—; y hubo una exclamación de asombro cuando las puertas levadizas a los costados del fondo del tanque se abrieron y por ellas asomaron dos espectaculares delfines.

Era la primera vez que Maki iba al acuario —sus padres la habían llevado algunas veces cuando era muy pequeña, pero no recordaba nada de aquellas ocasiones. Por eso se quedó impresionadísima con el grandioso _show_ que tenía lugar ante sus ojos. Los delfines saltaban en el aire, daban volteretas, producían curiosos sonidos chirriantes; incluso bailaron una especie de coreografía que las entrenadoras recompensaron con pescado y calamar crudos. La pelirroja dudaba que todos los espectáculos con animales fueran así de impresionantes; por los chillidos de emoción, tanto de parte de niños como de adultos, estaba claro que lo que estaba sucediendo en el escenario era bastante singular.

Incluso Kotarō permaneció despierto todo lo que duró el espectáculo; y Kokoro se echó a reír cuando, de un coletazo, los delfines salpicaron con agua a los integrantes de las primeras filas. Maki no pudo evitar reír con el resto; entonces dirigió una fugaz mirada a su amiga, curiosa por cuál sería su reacción ante el show.

Con el lacio cabello negro salpicado por brillantes gotitas de agua, Nico reía con ganas; sus mejillas estaban rojas por la emoción, y sus ojos rojizos miraban con ganas cómo los delfines nadaban en el agua.

El corazón de Maki se saltó un latido; durante un instante, un torbellino de emociones la invadió y la dejó aturdida. Pero pronto, riendo también, se recuperó y devolvió su atención al espectáculo.

Cuando el show terminó, la gente se levantó para aplaudir y festejar. Las entrenadoras hacían sucesivas inclinaciones hacia todos lados; los delfines pegaban saltos a modo de saludo. Todo el mundo se dispuso a salir al mismo tiempo; las gradas eran un caos de gente que intentaba avanzar sin éxito, puesto que la salida era estrecha y podían atravesarla unas pocas personas a la vez.

Nico y Maki ya habían avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando se dieron cuenta de que Kotarō no estaba con ellas. La pelinegra instó a Kokoro para que fueran juntas a buscar a su hermano menor; de modo que Maki se quedó esperando con Kokoa.

Pero la paz no duró mucho tiempo; pronto, Kokoa emitió un gritito de admiración y salió corriendo de forma repentina. La pelirroja tardó un segundo en reaccionar; pero fue suficiente para que Kokoa se perdiera entre la gente.

—¡Kokoa–chan, espera! —exclamó; echó un vistazo hacia atrás, pero Nico y sus dos hermanos menores no se veían por ninguna parte. De modo que, pidiendo permiso, se apresuró a través del camino por el que había visto irse a Kokoa.

Luego de repetidas disculpas de su parte, y sucesivas miradas de irritación y curiosidad de parte de la gente a la que pedía permiso, Maki llegó al pie del escenario —justo para observar cómo la pequeña figura de Kokoa desaparecía por un corredor detrás de éste. Titubeó, pero no tenía opción. Corrió detrás de ella y se adentró por el pasillo.

Hubo un momento durante el cual ni vio ni oyó nada por el corredor, hasta que…

—¿Eh? ¿Te perdiste?

—¡Nosotras te ayudaremos! _Yousoro~!_

A continuación, sonaron las risas divertidas de Kokoa. Maki avanzó con timidez; acababa de llegar a una habitación grande, con amplios ventanales a través de los que ingresaba la luz del Sol, donde parecía ser que las animadoras del reciente espectáculo solían retirarse a descansar. Había un gran sofá de tela blanco, unos cambiadores, y una heladera de puerta transparente dentro de la cual descansaba un sinfín de refrescos.

—Permiso… —murmuró, dubitativa—. ¿Kokoa–chan?

Las entrenadoras de los delfines dirigieron la vista hacia ella. Ahora que las veía de cerca, estaba segura de que eran más jóvenes que ella: la de cabello corto y gris tenía los ojos de un tono celeste cielo; los de la otra eran amatistas, muy parecidos a los suyos. Al observarla, la primera abrió los ojos con sorpresa; la de pelo largo y azulado le sonrió.

—¿Es tu hermanita menor? —le preguntó con tono amable. Maki sacudió la cabeza.

—Es la hermana de… una amiga. —A continuación, miró a Kokoa con gesto serio; la pequeña sólo se reía—. Kokoa–chan, no deberías irte así. Es peligroso.

—Por suerte vino aquí con nosotras —señaló la muchacha de cabello azul; se incorporó sobre el sillón e hizo un gesto a la niña para que fuera con Maki. Kokoa caminó hacia ella y se paró a su lado como si no acabara de reprenderla. Maki suspiró.

—Gracias —musitó aliviada. Pero entonces intervino la otra entrenadora.

—Tú eres la jefa de Chika–chan, ¿no es así? —por su tono de voz, parecía estar muriendo por preguntárselo; y por la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió la de pelo azulado… estaba claro que ella también lo sabía.

Maki se quedó aturdida. ¿Qué tenía que ver Chika con todo esto? Incapaz de darle una respuesta, sólo la miró —como demandando una explicación.

La joven de cabello gris se ruborizó, abochornada.

—Chika–chan… es mi amiga de la infancia. Quizás alguna vez me mencionó… me llamo You.

Maki hizo memoria; Chika hablaba mucho y era difícil recordar todo lo que le había dicho… pero creía que alguna vez le había mencionado a una tal «You–chan». Sin decir, nada, dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a la joven de cabello largo, que rió un poco nerviosa.

—Fuimos a la misma preparatoria —aclaró—, aunque yo iba un año más adelante. Mi nombre es Matsūra Kanan.

—¿Maki–chan? Me dijeron que estarías aquí… —La inconfundible voz de Nico se fue apagando hasta dejar de oírse por completo. La pelirroja se giró para verla llegar junto con Kokoro y con un adormecido Kotarō. Nico calló y contempló la curiosa escena sin decir nada; unos momentos después, su expresión se convirtió en una de enojo, y miró a Kokoa con disgusto—. ¡Te dije muchísimas veces que dejes de hacer eso!

Kokoa sólo se rió y corrió junto a Nico. Maki ahora miraba a You, cuyos ojos brillaban con emoción, y que parecía a punto de decir algo. La pelirroja ya intuía de qué iba aquello.

Si Chika había sido fan de _μ's_ …

—Tú eres Nico Yazawa, ¿no es así? —soltó finalmente You, sin poder contenerse. Nico la contempló pasmada. La muchacha de cabellos grises sonreía como si se hubieran adelantado las Navidades.

Kanan carraspeó.

—… Con Chika–chan y el resto… solíamos ser fanáticas de _μ's_ —dijo finalmente. You dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Maki. Chika debía haberle dicho que a la pelirroja no le gustaba que le hablaran de _μ's_ —. Quisimos formar un grupo de _idols_ igual, pero no resultó.

—Oh —murmuró Nico. Parecía más tranquila; Maki recordó la actitud que habían tomado muchos de sus fans luego de su retirada, y entendió que la pelinegra no sabía en quiénes podía confiar, y en quiénes no.

Afortunadamente, la conversación sobre _μ's_ murió allí. Kanan hizo prometer a Kokoa que en adelante obedecería a su hermana mayor; Nico y Maki felicitaron a ambas entrenadoras por su brillante espectáculo; y, poco después, se retiraron del lugar. You se despidió con entusiasmo, diciéndoles que había sido un gran gusto conocerlas; Kanan no dijo nada, pero les dedicó una sonrisa amable.

Una vez de regreso en el sendero, Maki miró el mapa e indicó a Nico y sus hermanos por dónde debían continuar: al parecer había un gran antro enteramente dedicado a las medusas, y Kotarō parecía bastante entusiasmado por ir a verlas. Mientras caminaban hacia allá, ni ella ni Nico dijeron nada; el encuentro con las amigas de Chika, de alguna manera, había roto el acuerdo implícito entre ellas de no hablar nunca de _μ's_. Maki se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo podrían mantener semejante pacto, y si sería sano seguir sosteniéndolo.

Pero cuando llegaron a las oscuras salas donde descansaban las medusas, la pelirroja tuvo que abandonar sus pensamientos por un rato, puesto que Kokoa en seguida se apresuró hacia los enormes tanques y Maki tuvo que correr con ella para asegurarse de no perderla de vista.

* * *

Atardecía, y el acuario estaba cerca de su horario de cierre. Maki, Nico, y sus hermanos se habían detenido en una pequeña tienda dentro de las instalaciones del lugar para comprar helados. Maki no tenía hambre y Nico había dicho que no quería nada; de modo que ambas se habían sentado en un banco a esperar a que los tres hermanos de Nico comieran lo que habían elegido: Kokoro, un helado de chocolate; Kokoa, uno de frutilla; y Kotarō, uno de limón.

Los tres permanecían bastante callados mientras disfrutaban sus helados en un banquillo un poco más allá del que habían elegido Nico y Maki para sentarse. Ellas, por su parte, disfrutaban del breve rato de tranquilidad.

Habían visto montones de cosas bonitas ese día. Los peces, los delfines, las medusas, los caballitos de mar… Para Maki, era prácticamente su primera visita al acuario, y no podía decir que la hubiera pasado mal en todo lo que había durado. Unas horas después del espectáculo de los delfines, habían ingresado a la enorme sala de los pingüinos, donde estos se deslizaban de un lado a otro sobre una gran pista de hielo. No habían podido permanecer mucho tiempo allí porque el ambiente estaba climatizado especialmente para aquellas aves, y por eso hacía mucho frío. Pero no por eso había sido menos maravilloso; las siluetas de los pingüinos deslizándose sobre el hielo eran adorables y graciosas, y había requerido un esfuerzo considerable evitar que Kokoa se lanzara de cabeza a la pista.

Sin embargo, ciertos pensamientos habían estado pululando por su mente desde que se habían encontrado con You y Kanan. Era inevitable, Maki había intentado confinarlos a lo profundo de su mente lo máximo que podía, pero después de un rato volvían a regresar, una y otra vez.

—¿Nico–chan? —preguntó, dirigiendo una mirada a Nico, a su lado. Ésta se miraba los pies con gesto pensativo, pero cuando Maki habló, levantó la vista para mirarla ella también—. Estoy segura de… —Titubeó, pero Nico la miraba y era mejor decirlo de una vez—. Estoy segura de que todavía hay muchos fanáticos allí afuera que te apoyan. —Nico arqueó las cejas sin decir nada—. No todos se enojaron contigo por lo que pasó… como las entrenadoras, You y Kanan —puntualizó. Rodó los ojos y añadió—: O Chika.

—Ellas eran fanáticas de _μ's_ , no mías—señaló la pelinegra con tono amargo. Maki frunció el ceño.

—Esa You casi se puso a dar saltos cuando te vio —remarcó como si fuera evidente; la verdad es que lo era—. Y Chika se pone auriculares, pero aun así la música que escucha se oye desde afuera; y créeme, he tenido suficiente _Nico Puri_ para una vida entera.

—¡Hey! —protestó Nico, contrariada por la crítica a la que había sido sometida la más exitosa de todas sus canciones como solista. A continuación, miró a Maki con gesto altanero y sentenció—: No tienes derecho a cansarte del himno japonés.

Maki la miró como preguntándole si _de veras_ acababa de decir que _Nico Puri_ era el himno nacional; pero Nico se veía tan decidida y confiada que no pudo más que echarse a reír. Su amiga en seguida se unió a sus risas. Estuvieron un largo rato riéndose; los hermanitos de Nico las miraban con curiosidad mientras comían sus helados, sin comprender.

Cuando por fin se calmaron, Nico miró a Maki sonriendo.

—… Gracias —sentenció. La pelirroja la contempló con curiosidad, y Nico aclaró—: Por invitarnos aquí. Hacía mucho que no salían a un sitio como éste. —Hizo un gesto hacia sus tres hermanos, que volvían a concentrarse en sus helados.

—N–no es nada —musitó Maki, ruborizándose y volviendo la vista al suelo. Durante un momento, ninguna de las dos dijo nada; entonces volvió a levantar la mirada y notó que Nico la observaba fijamente —más fijamente que lo que jamás la había mirado. Sus ojos rojizos adquirían un brillo especial bajo las luces doradas del atardecer. Maki quiso volver a desviar la mirada, pero algo se lo impedía; de pronto, sintió que Nico estaba mucho más cerca que antes.

… Entonces la pelinegra dejó de mirarla, devolviendo la vista al suelo mientras sus propias mejillas enrojecían. Maki tragó y también volvió la vista hacia otro lado; su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y no sabía qué acababa de suceder exactamente —o quizás sí, sólo que no quería admitirlo. Justo entonces aparecieron los tres hermanos de Nico frente a ellas; habían terminado sus helados, y estaban listos para irse.

—¡A casa! —exclamó Kokoa, alegre. Kotarō ladeaba la cabeza con gesto nuevamente adormecido. Nico y Maki se incorporaron, y sin decir nada más, se encaminaron a la salida del acuario.

Hacía muchísimo que Nico y Maki no estaban así de cerca. Y esta última recordaba a la perfección cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían acercado tanto —y más. Pero no estaba segura de querer traer ese recuerdo a la superficie de su mente.

Dolía.

Dolía muchísimo.

* * *

 **Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Pasaron como tres meses pero juro que no me olvidé de ustedes! Es que estuve con finales y tenía que escribir otras cosas que debía entregar, y luego me fui de vacaciones a otro país (donde, de hecho, todavía estoy) y bueno, no es fácil encontrar el tiempo para escribir. Lo sientooooooooooooooo!**

 **Me gusta mucho lo que está saliendo de esta historia; no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy conforme con lo que he escrito hasta ahora, y con lo que tengo planeado en mente (?). Espero que les agrade, y que sepan tenerme paciencia ;~;**

 **Gracias por leer! Sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Love Live! School Idol Project & Love Live! Sunshine! no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Había cometido un error. Un error tan estúpido que, de verdad, _de verdad_ , no sabía cómo no había sido capaz de predecirlo.

En verdad, el culpable era su buen humor. Ese día las cosas habían ido tan bien, tan redonditas y perfectas, que había llegado a su casa con un optimismo muy superior al de sus días promedio. Dos operaciones de resultados excelentes, su jefa felicitándola porque había logrado volver a enfocarse en su trabajo, y el alta a una niña que llevaba semanas en el hospital y que por fin había logrado recuperarse —todo eso se había acumulado en una montaña de buenos pensamientos que la habían llevado a pensar que, quizá, ese día podía intentar algo nuevo.

El problema —el santo problema— era que la carencia de dotes culinarias no se curaba con optimismo. Ni la ignorancia y el desconocimiento con «buenas vibras».

Cuando había encendido la hornalla, no se había imaginado que la situación culminaría con el arroz pegado y _quemándose_ en el fondo de la cacerola, ni el aceite desparramado por toda la mesada luego de que —sin querer, claro está— lo derribara de un manotazo, ni las verduras que había puesto en el horno produciendo un aroma extrañísimo que recordaba al de la goma quemada.

—Diablos —masculló, pasando una espátula por el fondo de la cacerola e intentando así despegar el ennegrecido arroz. Volutas de vapor subían hacia su rostro y la hacían transpirar. ¿Por qué había pensado que esto era una buena idea?

No tenía caso. El arroz estaba tan pegado que empezaba a pensar que tendría que tirar la cacerola a la basura y comprar una nueva. En su lugar, intentó limpiar el aceite de la mesada —retirar la parte _líquida_ no fue demasiado trabajo, bastó con gastar aproximadamente medio rollo de papel de cocina para retirarlo todo. El problema era la capa grasosa que se resistía a desaparecer, brillando sobre la superficie horizontal como si se burlara de ella.

Era asqueroso. Quizás tendría que tirar lavandina o algo así. Pero el olor inmundo de las verduras que acababa de sacar del horno —y que parecían _cualquier cosa_ excepto algo _comestible_ — le impedía concentrarse.

Empezaba a transpirar y a considerar irse a dormir dejando todo como estaba —tal era su frustración— cuando oyó que sonaba el timbre.

Se incorporó con aturdimiento. No esperaba a nadie. No _quería_ a nadie en su casa, no era momento para recibir visitas. La vista panorámica del desastre de la cocina la irritó aún más. Incapaz de contemplar aquel caos por más tiempo, se enjuagó las manos aceitosas con jabón hasta que las tuvo ásperas, y atendió el portero.

—¿Maki–chan? —La voz de Nico la sobresaltó—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en atender?

La pelirroja balbuceó por unos segundos, sin saber qué contestarle. No supo cómo explicarle el lío que era su cocina, ni cómo decirle que eso le impedía atenderla, ni cómo confesar que no quería que viera el resultado de su incapacidad para cocinar hasta la tontería más simple.

Se quedó callada, mirándose los pies, buscando algo que responderle.

—¿Vas a abrirme la puerta o piensas quedarte ahí filosofando hasta la medianoche? —Nico se escuchaba impaciente.

—N–no, es decir… —Como por inercia, presionó el botón para abrir la puerta de abajo. _Mierda_ , pensó para sus adentros. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Demasiado tarde: Nico estaba subiendo, pero de verdad, _de verdad_ , Maki no podía recibirla en ese momento. Quizás podían hablar en la entrada del departamento.

El «plin» de la puerta del ascensor abriéndose en el recibidor le indicó que Nico ya estaba arriba.

—Nico–chan —saludó, incómoda, saliendo al recibidor y entornando la puerta de entrada al departamento detrás de sí. Esa tarde Nico vestía un tapado beige a juego con un gorro del mismo color, debajo del cual se asomaban sus _eternas_ dos colitas. Maki podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que la había visto sin ellas. La contraria arqueó las cejas, y ella carraspeó—. Eh… estoy un poco complicada ahí dentro, espero que no te importe —hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el interior del departamento.

Nico hizo una mueca, pero no comentó nada; en su lugar, tosió y dijo:

—Vale. Venía a decirte que ya no tienes que cubrir los gastos del hospital.

Maki revoleó los ojos. _No de nuevo_ , pensó. No cuando tenía una cocina caótica que ordenar, y una cena que resolver.

—Nico–chan, ya tuvimos esta conv–…

—¡No puedo permitir que tires tanto dinero por mí! —protestó la pelinegra, contorsionando su rostro en una mueca de contrariedad. Vale, Maki sabía que ella misma era bastante testaruda a veces; pero Nico no se quedaba atrás. Su poder de insistencia y _testarudez_ era tan impresionante como el suyo.

—Ya te dije que no es ningún gasto para mí —empezó a explicar, por lo que se sentía la milésima vez; pero entonces Nico arrugó la nariz, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Maki con fijeza.

—¿Qué demonios es ese olor? —le preguntó con expresión de asco; casi parecía que los cabellos negros de sus colitas se erizaban por el disgusto. La pelirroja tragó, incómoda—. ¿Eso viene de tu departamento?

 _Diablos._

—Eh… —Hubo una breve pausa, donde Nico le clavó la vista y Maki intentó pensar algo inteligente que decir. Por desgracia, no se le ocurrió nada. Al final, aflojó los hombros —que había mantenido en tensión todo el rato— y murmuró, abatida—: Míralo con tus propios ojos.

Se hizo a un lado para que Nico entrara al departamento.

La mirada de sospecha que le dirigió la pelinegra al entrar no hubiera podido anticipar en manera alguna el _espanto_ con el que contempló momentos después su cocina. Los azulejos de la pared estaban húmedos por el humo y el vapor; el aroma repelente se había asentado por toda la habitación, como una bruma caliente que se cuela por las narices y se niega a desaparecer. Nico miró el interior de la olla de arroz con horror. Pero eso no fue todo, porque su expresión fue todavía peor cuando contempló el recipiente que contenía las verduras asadas… si podía llamárselas así.

—¿Qué… qué se supone que intentaste hacer con estas verduras? —preguntó con inquietud, levantando con un cuchillo lo que Maki creía que había sido una chaucha… o tal vez parte de un espárrago… pero que ahora no era más que una cosa gomosa de tono ennegrecido.

—Pues…

Sorprendentemente, a Nico no le tomó más de quince minutos limpiar el desastre. Maki nunca sabría cómo había hecho para despegar el arroz de la cacerola, ni cómo era capaz de superar el asco y separar las verduras arruinadas de las que todavía se podían salvar. Ella hubiera tirado todo a la basura sin pensarlo un segundo.

—Tienes que llenar la mesa de algún producto desengrasante, ¿no ves? —Le mostró la pelinegra mientras rociaba la mesada con un espray que había encontrado en una de las alacenas—. ¿Para qué tienes esto si nunca lo usas? —Le preguntó, arrugando el ceño. Maki quería _irse,_ desaparecer como un fantasma a causa de la _vergüenza_. ¿Por qué Nico había elegido para ir a verla justo _ese día_? No —¿por qué _ella_ había sido tan tonta como para ponerse a hacer estupideces en la cocina, cuando _sabía_ que era una inútil para cocinar?

Al final, en lo que a Maki le pareció un milagro, la cocina quedó impecable —lo único que persistía era el olor a quemado, pero para eso no había más remedio que abrir las ventanas y esperar. Aun así, el perfume del detergente y el suave aroma de la solución anti–grasa lo tapaban un poco. Nico miró ceñuda las verduras que había separado, y entonces se dirigió a Maki.

—¿Tienes harina y huevos?

Ella la miró sin comprender.

—Sí, en la alacena y en la heladera —respondió casi en automático, sin saber bien por qué se lo preguntaba—. Pero ¿qué…?

Nico no le dio demasiado margen para protestar. Maki lo intentó, de veras; no tenía por qué ponerse a cocinar por ella —al fin y al cabo, _ni siquiera era su casa_ —, lo que había pasado era culpa de Maki y ella sola se arreglaría; iría a comprarse alguna cosa ya preparada, o algo en ese plan… Pero nada de lo que dijo sirvió para disuadir a Nico, que quince minutos después llevaba puesto un delantal sobre su ropa negra y freía verduras en una sartén, todo mientras la pelirroja la miraba con resignación.

—¿Qué hay de tus hermanos? —le preguntó, en un pobre intento por disuadirla de lo que estaba haciendo; como si no fuera ya demasiado tarde y Nico no hubiera pasado ya la mitad de las verduras que había logrado salvar por el aceite hirviendo.

—Les dejé comida preparada, ya que iba a venir aquí de todas formas. —Casi la fastidiaba la simplicidad con la que se deshacía de todas sus quejas. No tenía caso.

En realidad, todos sus motivos para quejarse se desvanecieron cuando hundió un trocito de berenjena en la salsa de soja y sintió el cielo en la Tierra al probarlo —Nico la miró pagada de sí misma al notar que a Maki le _gustaba_ lo que había preparado, aunque «gustar» fuera una total subestimación del asunto. De verdad quería protestar, pero era difícil cuando la tempura estaba tan rica, y más todavía si contrastaba su exquisitez con el olor inmundo que el arroz y las verduras quemadas de su infructuoso experimento culinario habían dejado en la cocina.

Era como si Nico fuera un ángel que había llegado para salvarla de tener que comer algo _horrible_.

—Considéralo un pago por lo del hospital —le dijo Nico sin más, llevándose un trozo de verdura a la boca y saboreándolo con orgullo—. Aunque, claro, tendría que venir a cocinarte un montón de veces para cubrir todos esos gastos —señaló amargamente—. No sé cómo has sobrevivido hasta ahora —comentó instantes después, incrédula.

Maki bufó.

—Me las he arreglado bastante bien.

—Tu cocina no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con eso, cuando llegué.

La pelirroja repitió el bufido, y Nico rió. Ahora que se había quitado el gorro, sus dos coletas se sacudían libremente con cada una de sus risas.

—Sabes, quizás no es tan mala idea que venga a salvarte la cena de vez en cuando. No sé si esa cacerola sobreviviría a otra catástrofe así —señaló, adoptando un falso gesto pensativo. Maki sentía que se ponía del mismo color que su pelo, pero acababa de tomar otro bocado, así que no tuvo margen para defenderse por estar masticando. Nico volvió a reírse.

Pasaron un rato sin intercambiar demasiadas palabras, excepto las burlas ocasionales de Nico y las preguntas de Maki por sus hermanos menores. Al terminar de comer, esta última le ofreció descorchar un vino como agradecimiento —Nico puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se negó.

Se sentaron en los sillones de la sala de estar, de cara al amplio ventanal detrás del cual se observaba el vasto cielo. Algunas nubes de un tono gris violáceo salpicaban el negro nocturno. Se movían despacio, sutiles como leonas al acecho —no entonces, no esa noche, pero pronto llovería. Sin embargo, disfrutarían de la danza apagada de los nubarrones grises mientras pudieran.

Al principio sólo hablaron tonterías. Nico le preguntó por Chika, de la que Maki no le había contado demasiado, pero que había despertado la curiosidad de la pelinegra al descubrir que tenía _Nico Puri_ como himno personal. Estuvo un buen rato contándole algunas de las tonterías que había hecho su asistente desde que había empezado a trabajar en el hospital —casi podía escucharla protestar con su eterno «¡Maki–san!» si se enteraba que había divulgado algunos de sus errores más ridículos, pero sabía que en el fondo a Chika no le importaba, y que quizás incluso empezaría a hiperventilar si se enteraba de que estaba hablándole de ella a _Nico Yazawa_ de entre todas las personas.

—Se me quedó mirando, como si no entendiera por qué le estaba diciendo eso —explicó entre risas, tratando de concluir una anécdota a pesar de ser incapaz de hilar la frase entera sin detenerse para reírse, mientras Nico se abrazaba el estómago y parecía a punto de caerse del sillón—. ¿Puedes creerlo? —le preguntó con incredulidad, al tiempo que la pelinegra se incorporaba, todavía riéndose, y tomaba otro sorbo de su copa—. Me recordó a Honoka cuando Yukimi–sensei la encontró comiendo pan durante ese examen de nivelación de inglés en el que nos juntaron a todas en el mismo aula, ¿te acuerdas?

Fue como si la atmósfera se paralizara —cargándose de electricidad estática, llenando el ambiente de un aire afilado que parecía ir a cortar la piel si se hacía el más mínimo movimiento. Las risas de Nico se apagaron; a pesar de la dulce neblina del alcohol, Maki pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer —romper un pacto de silencio implícito más por la negligencia de un momento agradable que por genuina traición.

Hubo unos instantes en los que ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Nico parecía tensa, como dividida entre la risa por el recuerdo —ciertamente, esa vez Honoka había hecho una estupidez astronómica— y la incomodidad nostálgica de quien no quiere recordar. Maki tragó, dubitativa, pero su impulso fue más fuerte y creía que había _algo_ de ella —y no sólo del vino— cuando continuó hablando:

—… Bueno, lo de Hanayo fue peor, claro —señaló despacio, tratando de sacar seguridad de alguna parte, aunque no sentía ninguna. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era arriesgado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás—. Tratar de comerse el arroz de su almuerzo mientras corría en la prueba de resistencia anual fue lo más ridículo que vi jamás.

Por una fracción de segundo creyó que sólo había empeorado las cosas; pero entonces, de pronto y casi de forma milagrosa, Nico se echó a reír sin contenerse.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Te acuerdas de eso? —le preguntó entre carcajadas—. ¡No puedo creer que lo intentara! Y encima Rin le decía «¡tú puedes, Kayo–chin!» como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. —Volvió a abrazarse el vientre por la risa, y pronto Maki se sumó a ella, incapaz de aguantarse.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que volvieran a relajarse.

—Ah… —Nico se secaba una lagrimilla que se deslizaba por su ojo derecho—, esa vez sí se buscó que Eli la regañara.

—Es que era _ridículo_ —insistió Maki— hasta el pan de Honoka era más aceptable que eso. —Aunque era difícil decirlo cuando se acordaba de la cara de la pelirroja, llena de migas, cuando la profesora había ido a regañarla por estar comiendo _pan_ durante un _examen_ ; y Nico pareció formarse la misma imagen mental, porque instantes después ambas se reían sonoramente otra vez.

Como si el recuerdo que Maki había traído a la conversación hubiera roto un hechizo, pronto otros recuerdos afloraron y ambas se encontraron rememorando hasta las situaciones más recónditas y olvidadas en el tiempo. En general eran estupideces que alguna de sus compañeras de _μ's_ había hecho —la mayoría, había que admitirlo, involucraba a Honoka y a Rin, aunque había varias de Nozomi poniendo en evidencia a Eli, e incluso de Umi perdiendo catastróficamente contra Kotori en las cartas. Al menos así fue hasta que a Nico se le ocurrió señalar que, por entonces, Maki todavía creía en _Santa Claus_.

—¡C–cállate! —le espetó la pelirroja, sintiendo que _otra vez esa noche_ volvía a ruborizarse hasta adquirir el color de los tomates. Nico se reía con ganas.

—¡Yo quise decírtelo, Maki–chan, quise decirte la verdad! —se excusaba, levantando las manos en el aire como quien se libra de toda culpa; pero riéndose mientras lo hacía—. ¡Ellas no me dejaron! Me dijeron que era un crimen capital, y luego estuvieron todo el tiempo que pasamos en la cabaña amenazándome para que no te dijera nada.

Maki refunfuñó y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Las nubes continuaban deslizándose por el cielo con suavidad. Entonces en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa malvada.

—Bueno, creer en _Santa Claus_ —señaló, dándose aires de que no le importaba demasiado— no es tan terrible como decirles a tus hermanos menores que tus compañeras de grupo son sólo _bailarinas de apoyo_ —remarcó; llenándose de satisfacción cuando la indignación bañó el rostro de su amiga, acompañada de un intenso rubor.

—¡Ey! ¡E–eso no es justo! —protestó Nico. Maki se rió satisfecha, al tiempo que la pelinegra hacía un esfuerzo visible por encontrar otro recuerdo vergonzoso con el que callarla.

Pasaron otro rato más de esa forma: una revolvía sus pensamientos hasta dar con alguna situación estúpida que involucrara a la otra, y entonces la contraria protestaba y hacía lo mismo para acallarla. Maki se vio obligada a rememorar momentos totalmente bochornosos que había luchado por encajonar en lo más profundo de su mente; pero Nico pagó con una cuota equivalente de lo mismo, y pasar vergüenza por un rato no estaba tan mal si eso le daba la oportunidad de ver cómo Nico se ponía roja y trataba de negar todo lo que Maki le decía.

Ninguna de las dos mencionó «eso». Incluso en medio del vapor producido por el alcohol y las risas, era palpable que ambas evadían una serie muy concreta de recuerdos —como si, por nublados que se hallaran sus sentidos, permanecieran eternamente alerta para no sacar a relucir lo que ninguna de las dos quería recordar.

Quizás esto último no fuera del todo cierto. Quizás era mentira que no quería recordarlo. Pero Maki sabía que no era el momento para ponerlo en cuestión.

—¿Todavía tocas? —le preguntó Nico con curiosidad; se había incorporado, luego de que la botella de vino se terminara, y rozaba la superficie de madera del piano de cola con los dedos. Maki carraspeó y sacudió la cabeza.

—No demasiado.

—¿Cómo? —el tono de Nico fue incrédulo y casi indignado, casi como si le recriminara que se hubiera atrevido a abandonar la que había sido su principal pasión durante la secundaria. Maki se revolvió en su asiento; la pelinegra, sin embargo, apartó la banqueta frente al piano y se sentó, haciéndole un gesto para que fuera con ella y tomara asiento a su lado.

Dubitativa y un poco a regañadientes, Maki se incorporó y fue hasta allí. Se sentía raro volver a sentarse sobre el almohadón aterciopelado después de tanto tiempo —las últimas veces que lo había hecho habían sido hacía ya varios meses, y ninguna de ellas había alcanzado a interpretar más que algunos compases de las piezas que recordaba. Esta vez, por algún motivo, se sentía mucho más _real_.

Además, volvía a tener a Nico muy, muy cerca. Casi tan cerca como lo habían estado en el acuario, mientras los hermanos de Nico comían sus helados y ellas se miraban la una a la otra en ese banco alumbrado por el Sol del atardecer.

La contraria abrió la tapa y retiró la tela de color bordó que cubría las teclas. En la penumbra de la sala de estar, parecían fantasmas que resplandecían con un suave brillo blanquecino.

Nico se quedó mirando las teclas, sin que ninguna de las dos se moviera. Aunque Maki esperó, ella no hizo ademán de hacer nada. Maki la contempló arrugando la frente.

—Yo no sé tocar —se excusó Nico, frunciendo el ceño como si fuera _obvio_. La pelirroja tragó y, tras un instante de duda, dejó descansar los dedos sobre las teclas, sin presionar ninguna.

Le tomó unos momentos animarse a empezar a tocar.

La melodía pronto llenó la habitación. Era suave, y bastante lenta —no se atrevía a probar algo más rápido, principalmente porque _de verdad_ hacía mucho que no tocaba y no quería mandarse con algo muy complicado. Aun así, cometió algunos errores —al fin y al cabo, estaba tocando de memoria—, pero ninguno de ellos bastó para arruinar la dulce armonía de la que resultaba ser una pieza bastante melancólica.

Era difícil describirlo. Se sentía como si ardiera, pero al mismo tiempo el vello de la piel se le erizaba como si se congelara. Una sensación de nostalgia la invadió por dentro, obligándola a desconectar todo pensamiento y abandonarse a los sonidos del piano y el tacto de las teclas bajo sus dedos. La presencia de Nico a su lado, sin embargo, vibraba como un sonido que no se puede ignorar; y cada vez que su brazo se movía a través del piano y se rozaba con el suyo sentía como si allí, donde su piel entraba en contacto con la de ella, quedara un rastro incandescente difícil de ignorar.

La última nota se extendió por unos segundos cuando terminó de tocar. El silencio fue aplastante —sólo interrumpido por los solitarios aplausos de Nico, que le sonreía de manera genuina.

—¿Viste que sí podías? —Le preguntó, rechazando de plano la inseguridad que había plagado a Maki desde un primer momento. Se quedó unos segundos sonriéndole; Maki se ruborizó, sin saber qué decir —entonces Nico carraspeó sonoramente y, retomando su expresión autosatisfecha, aclaró—: Siempre tengo razón, ya ves.

—Me equivoqué en varias notas —puntualizó ella, como si algunos errores después de tanto tiempo zanjaran la cuestión. Nico soltó un bufido.

—Podrías aceptar un cumplido de vez en cuando ¿eh? Mira que yo no voy regalándolos por ahí —protestó, aunque no sonaba verdaderamente enojada—: Yo sólo elogio lo mejor de lo mejor.

Entonces se hizo el silencio. Porque Maki no supo cómo responder a eso, y Nico —al contrario de lo que ella esperaba— no añadió nada más. Permanecieron mirándose la una a la otra, sin decir nada —tan cerca que, incluso en la penumbra, Maki casi podía contar sus pestañas y percibir el brillo de la nostalgia en sus ojos, silencioso y disimulado en sus iris rojizos; pero siempre presente.

—Yo… —murmuró Nico finalmente, desviando la mirada y acomodándose unos finos cabellos que se habían soltado de sus colitas detrás de una oreja— debería irme.

Maki se irguió con aturdimiento.

—S–sí —asintió.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras Nico recogía sus cosas y se ponía el saco. No hubo bromas ni comentarios de ningún tipo —ningún intento por soltar un poco la pesada atmósfera que se había levantado sobre sus hombros, aplastándolas con una realidad que no parecía ir a morirse nunca.

Habían pasado _años_ y estaban de nuevo en la zona cero.

Era imposible que, una vez Nico desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor con un escueto «ya nos veremos», la película muda de recuerdos no aflorara en la mente de Maki.

* * *

— _¡Uno!_

— _¡Dos!_

— _¡Tres!_

— _¡Cuatro!_

— _¡Cinco!_

— _¡Seis!_

— _¡Siete!_

— _¡Ocho!_

— _¡Nueve!_

 _La estrella de nueve puntas se alzó hacia el cielo; las nueve apuntando hacia arriba, más allá de donde se encontraban ahora —allí donde aguardaban sus sueños._

— _Esta será nuestra última vez las nueve juntas —anunció Honoka; se veía emocionada, pero a su vez un brillo dubitativo resplandecía en sus ojos, como si quisiera detener el tiempo y que aquel momento durara para siempre._

— _Estaremos bien. —La mano de Umi se posó sobre su hombro en gesto tranquilizador. Kotori le sonreía con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada a un costado, igual que un pajarillo que contempla algo con curiosidad. La mirada celestina de la pelirroja se dirigió hacia sus_ senpais, _que también esbozaron una sonrisa._

 _Los ojos rojos de Nico, sin embargo, no miraron a Honoka por mucho tiempo. La mirada de la que probablemente tenía los sentimientos más fuertes por μ's se detuvo en Maki, causándole la sensación de que la atravesaba con la vista —de que era transparente._

 _Ambas lo sabían. Sabían que era hora, que el reloj había cantado su nota y ya no quedaban excusas ni pretextos que poner, que todo lo que habían construido juntas se consumaba en ese momento —que las peleas, los cumplidos en silencio, las miradas furtivas y los roces las habían conducido todo el tiempo al_ ahora _._

— _¡El último live de μ's! —exclamó Honoka tras unos instantes de duda, infundida de nuevo de esa eterna seguridad carente de preocupaciones que la caracterizaba—. ¡Allá vamos!_

 _;_

 _Se abrazaron, se felicitaron, derramaron tantas lágrimas que sus ojos se cansaron de llorar, y sus párpados brillaban como si se encontraran bañados en diamantes. Las sonrisas dijeron lo que las palabras no pudieron, las promesas inundaron el ambiente como un incienso cálido y dulce que asegura eternidad. Maki pasó por los brazos de una llorosa Hanayo, por los estrujones de una Nozomi quizás demasiado efusiva, por las felicitaciones de Eli y los cumplidos interminables de una Honoka que no cabía en sí de emoción. Pero cuando sus ojos del color de las lavandas se encontraron con los rojos, no hubo lugar para ninguna palabra, ningún apretón de hombros ni ninguna sonrisa —se arrojó sobre ella, y cuando sus labios se encontraron con los suyos sintió que, por fin, por fin estaba en casa._

 _No hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa ni cuestionamientos de ningún tipo; no hubo preguntas para una respuesta que siempre había palpitado en el aire, latente —evidente en su silencio eterno. Las sonrisas sí surgieron cuando, tras separarse de ella, contempló el rostro de Nico y ambas se echaron a reír al unísono; pronto, las demás se sumaron a sus risas, con Nozomi aplaudiendo y Rin levantando los puños en el aire como si celebrara algo que había estado esperando mucho tiempo._

 _Cuando palpó su mano con los dedos, ésta la recibió en un tacto firme y tan cálido que Maki podría haberse derretido en él. Era la sensación de que quizás, incluso aunque μ's hubiera tenido su cierre y llegara la hora de bajar las persianas, todo estaría bien._

 _;_

 _El otoño llegó sin darle tiempo a comprenderlo, sin pedirle permiso ni explicarle por qué, aunque afuera brillara el Sol y los árboles florecieran, dentro suyo las hojas enrojecidas se desprendían de su alma y se deslizaban silenciosamente hasta el suelo._

 _Estados Unidos había sido su cierre —un viaje, más que a otro continente, a una montaña rusa de emociones enroscadas que no podían corresponderse unas a otras. Las dudas, la distancia; ninguna de las siete decía nada, pero todas veían el quiebre que había nacido con el primer beso, los tactos dubitativos y las palabras que se ahogaban antes de nacer._

— _No puedo —le había dicho Nico por fin, la tarde antes de partir de regreso a Japón, luego de separarse del resto y sentarse en un parque a ver el atardecer. Maki ya conocía esas palabras, sabía que iban a salir tarde o temprano, pero eso no impidió que escucharlas en voz alta cuajara directo en su corazón y lo partiera en dos—. No es que no quiera —aclaró, con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada por la desesperación—, es que no puedo. Apenas vuelva entraré en una empresa de_ trainees _—las lágrimas se desbordaron y cayeron por sus mejillas— y no… n–no me permiten…_

 _La frase murió en el aire, pero Maki ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber —lo peor:_ comprendía _el otoño dentro de ella justo en el instante en que la última hoja muerta se deslizaba sobre el suelo. Era lo último que quería oír, pero justo lo que más necesitaba escuchar; que la resistencia de Nico no fuera sinónimo de rechazo, que los roces inseguros no estuvieran fundados en una inseguridad de su alma, que las miradas de tristeza no fueran_ a causa _de ella, sino_ por _ella._

 _Quiso decirle que estaba bien. Que lo entendía, que lo aceptaba, que no pasaba nada porque Nico estaba persiguiendo su sueño —el sueño de todo μ's— y que no quería ser ella quien lo destruyera antes de que pudiera nacer._

 _También quería_ sentir _alguna de todas esas cosas que no sabía cómo decirle —sentirlas en toda su pureza, sin impedimentos ni pensamientos amargos que las nublaran y las ennegrecieran—, pero no siempre se tiene todo lo que se quiere._

* * *

Estaba sola de nuevo.

No, no lo estaba. Tenía la compañía de su piano.

Deslizó los dedos por el blanco marfilado de las teclas, mirándolas sin ver —como si viera más allá de ellas. Era un suave nostálgico, la sensación de quien vuelve a encontrarse con un amigo al que no ve hace mucho tiempo. Aunque algunas horas antes lo hubiera tocado para Nico, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba sola con él.

Era una sensación parecida a la que había sentido al toparse con _ella_ por primera vez después de tantos años, aquella tarde cualquiera en ese pequeño supermercado perdido en las intrincadas calles de Tokio.

Por unos momentos, dejó los dedos suspendidos sobre las teclas sin presionar ninguna. Así se mantuvo hasta que, dubitativa, permitió que uno de ellos se apoyara despacio sobre una de ellas —una sola, sin nada de especial, tan igual a todas las demás. Igual que lo había hecho para la pelinegra; pero esta vez de una manera mucho más íntima, como quien se atreve a escribir en su diario una historia personal.

El sonido vibrante del piano llenó la habitación.

Un pulso intenso invadió su pecho; la llenó de pronto, como si despertara algo que hasta entonces hubiera permanecido dormido en su interior. No era una melodía como la que había tocado hacía un rato, no era ninguna canción cuya partitura hubiera leído una infinidad de veces hasta fijarla por repetición en su memoria. Era una nota, sólo una nota —y, sin embargo, le decía _mucho más_.

Por unos segundos no se atrevió a insistir; hasta que, curiosa, presionó otra tecla casi con miedo —insegura sobre lo que se iba a encontrar. La vibración del piano en el aire volvió a inundar la habitación. Armonizaba.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era que su mente se llenaba tan pronto de relámpagos entre las nubes, y de flores que se abrían de golpe en todos sus colores, y de voces tan curiosas que la instaban a seguir tocando? ¿Cómo sonaba, dentro de su cabeza, una melodía tan misteriosa que jamás había escuchado, pero que palpitaba en sus oídos y fluía por sus pensamientos como si la conociera desde siempre?

¿Cómo podía ser?

 _Tal vez sea una simple coincidencia_.

* * *

 **Lo siento _tanto_. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero espero que todavía no se hayan olvidado de mí ****—o, en realidad, de esta historia. Entre el _bloqueo_ y las cosas de la vida ****—exámenes, muelas de juicio, hospitales, y etc.** **— el tiempo se me fue; pero no me olvidé de ustedes. Bajo ningún concepto me he olvidado de ustedes _ni de esta historia_ , que pienso sacar adelante no importa lo que haga falta. Le he hecho spam en el DM a todo el mundo, agradeciendo por sus bellos comentarios y pidiéndoles perdón por la tardanza porque _de verdad_ me siento súper mal por el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez.**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto (voy a hacer todo lo posible, ¡lo prometo!), y que el capítulo no los haya decepcionado. Ya saben que las reviews son el alimento del alma de los autores, así que cualquier cosita que quieran decirme será bien recibida.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Love Live! School Idol Project & Love Live! Sunshine! no me pertenecen.**

* * *

—Nishikino–san, los alumnos del internado de neurología están esperándola.

—Cuando termine de explicarles esta técnica a los de cirugía iré.

—Llevan ya media hora esperando.

—¿No puede encargarse otro?

—El resto de los neurólogos del hospital está en sus rondas, y los neurocirujanos están todos operando, ¿no hablamos de que usted recibiría a los practicantes?

—Lo sé, pero…

—Ah, ¡Maki–san! Ahí estás. Necesitan su ayuda en el quirófano seis.

Maki inhaló y exhaló con profundidad, armándose de toda la paciencia que era capaz de juntar. Un grupo de cuatro jóvenes, más o menos de la misma edad que ella, la contemplaba con una mezcla de reverencia y curiosidad.

—Chika, ahora no puedo.

—Pero… —El tono de Chika era el de alguien que no quería volver con las manos vacías. Quizás los cirujanos que estaban operando le habían pedido que llevaran a Maki hasta allá como fuera.

—Yo me encargaré, Takami–san. —Maki no podía verla, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para figurarse cómo la boca de Akemi Kanako se fruncía en una mueca de disgusto. No era su culpa que justo ese día se le hubiera juntado _todo_. Diablos, y todo lo que ella quería era irse a dormir.

—Oh —Chika titubeó un momento. Aunque se había acostumbrado a Maki y había perdido el miedo reverencial hacia ella hacía ya tiempo, continuaba encogiéndose cada vez que la superior de ésta hacía acto de presencia. Era imposible culparla —el aura severa de la doctora Akemi se imponía como un glaciar—. Está bien, voy a avisarles —se esfumó de inmediato.

—Hay que tener cuidado al suturar… —Maki mostraba a sus _alumnos_ cómo realizar la extracción de un tumor cerebral en el lóbulo temporal izquierdo. El modelo humano de silicona yacía inerte sobre la mesa, totalmente expuesto ante las tres muchachas y el joven que habían acudido al hospital para las prácticas de ese día. Aunque habían empezado hacía ya casi una semana, Maki todavía no se acostumbraba a la presencia de gente observándola, ni a tener que _explicarles_ todo lo que hacía. No era mala profesora, pero tampoco le gustaba tener que ocupar ese rol. Nunca le había agradado tener que dar explicaciones de su accionar, aunque fuera puramente con fines didácticos.

La doctora Akemi no había dejado de observarla, y bufó de forma audible cuando Maki continuó con su explicación como si se hubiera olvidado de ella —casi como si quisiera recordarle que _todavía se encontraba allí, a la espera de una respuesta_.

—Vale —protestó Maki, irritada. Una cosa era tener cuatro estudiantes escrutando todo lo que hacía, otra muy distinta ya era que su jefa se quedara de fondo bufando sin parar —así no podía concentrarse. Suavizó su delicado agarre sobre la aguja y la pinza y miró a la mujer con exasperación—. ¿Por qué no les dice que vengan? Al menos aprenderán algo, en vez de estar esperando ahí afuera mientras miran el techo. Y de paso no tendré que explicar lo mismo dos veces.

La mujer estuvo a nada de regañarla —su tono no había sido exactamente cortés, y Maki pudo observar cómo algunos pelos se soltaban de su ajustado rodete, como ocurría siempre que se enfadaba y endurecía el rostro. Pero pareció reconsiderarlo al darse cuenta de que lo que su _kohai_ le sugería tenía sentido; y tras una mirada fulminante se retiró del cuarto para ir a buscar a los demás alumnos.

Cinco minutos después, Maki tenía ahora a _nueve_ personas a su alrededor, contemplando lo que hacía como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. A ella se le cerraban los ojos; sus párpados protestaban con punzadas de ardor cada vez que los obligaba a mantenerse abiertos. ¿Por qué había vuelto a dormirse tan tarde?

Sin embargo, no importaba cuántas vueltas le diera al asunto, lo valía. Valía la pena, pues no tenía ningún otro momento en el día para hacer lo que hacía por las noches: regresaba muy tarde a su casa debido a las lecciones que tenía que impartir en el hospital durante las semanas que abarcaba el internado intensivo —lecciones a las que se les sumaban las cirugías que había programado para ese mismo período. Luego, sus _alumnos_ serían derivados a las pasantías en los sectores de investigación y diagnóstico, y Maki podría olvidarse de ellos y de todo este asunto. Pero no quería esperar hasta ese momento para continuar con la composición de su pieza.

Temía que la inspiración fuera a esfumarse.

No era la primera vez que componía algo. Había llegado a componer incluso antes de empezar sus clases de piano —piezas torpes, con errores básicos que evidenciaban su total ignorancia del mundo de la música, pero considerando que era una niña de cuatro años habían estado bastante bien. Desde entonces había escrito alguna que otra cosa, pero ninguna había sido nunca tan importante como la que estaba escribiendo ahora. Cada momento que pasaba lejos de su piano se sentía como un desperdicio. Tenía que _seguir_. Tenía que completarla.

—¿Podría explicar de nuevo la primera parte? —Le preguntó una muchacha de lentes, con el cabello recogido en una ajustada colita—. Nosotros llegamos después.

Maki sólo la miró con agotamiento. Estaba demasiado cansada para replicar. Y, de todas maneras, era su trabajo —no era como si pudiera negarse. Maldiciendo internamente, volvió a tomar los elementos que acababa de dejar sobre la mesada.

—Claro.

* * *

Una noche de viernes, finalmente, la terminó.

Fue extraño tocar la última nota y que luego la habitación se sumiera en el silencio. Casi tan extraño como que todo lo que acababa de tocar fuera una creación _suya_. Iba mucho más allá de ella, tanto que parecía imposible que la hubiese creado ella sola. No era que la obra no hablara sobre ella misma, pero no contaba sólo su historia —contaba su historia _con alguien más_.

Una historia que no se contaba en palabras. Tampoco en notas musicales. Su relato hablaba en _sensaciones_. En noches nostálgicas y tardes de desolación ante la puesta del Sol.

Coincidentemente, ese mismo día había sido el último de los practicantes. Quizás ahora podría dormir. Pero se sentía… vacía. Como si haber terminado de crear su pieza le hubiera quitado el único objetivo que tenía —el primero que se había puesto en meses. Como si acabara de perder a una amiga que la había acompañado en la soledad de sus últimas noches en vela.

 _Quizás debería enseñársela_.

Su corazón palpitó con miedo ante esa idea. ¿Podría hacerlo? No lo sentía así. No sabía por qué, pero sólo imaginárselo hacía que su respiración se detuviera y que su cerebro quisiera dar marcha atrás. Sentía que, si se la mostraba, estaría revelándole algo muy íntimo —un secreto a voces, que ambas conocían pero que aun así no se atrevía a sacar a la luz.

Como si fuera una confesión.

Desechó esas ideas por el momento. Era tarde, debía irse a dormir. Con un poco de suerte ya al día siguiente estaría más fresca, y podría ocuparse del lío que era su departamento —que había dejado bastante abandonado las últimas semanas, por _motivos_. También se relajaría un poco. De veras necesitaba ese descanso.

De manera que guardó sus ideas en una cajita de cristal en lo profundo de su mente. Ya se preocuparía por ellas luego.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, y Maki seguía dudando.

La pelirroja pasaba la mayor parte de sus horas libres en compañía de Nico. Esta última se había impuesto como la nueva chef personal de su amiga —había aprovechado más la amplia cocina de su departamento que ella misma, e incluso había hecho uso de utensilios que Maki ni siquiera sabía que tenía, _mucho menos para qué servían_. A veces traía a sus hermanos para que comieran con ellas. Otras veces no quería salir y, en su lugar, invitaba a Maki a su casa. «Invitar» era un término quizás demasiado amable, considerando que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

El departamento de Nico era pequeño, de un estilo japonés más tradicional que el de Maki —que era de características más bien occidentales. Los pequeños espacios, sin embargo, se sentían muy acogedores —había dibujos, hechos por los hermanitos de Nico, repartidos por doquier, y el calor debajo del kotatsu era difícilmente reemplazable por ninguna otra cosa. Las pequeñas ventanas dejaban entrar el sol anaranjado de las tardes, y siempre había algún sonido llenando el ambiente, ya fuera Kokoa cantando con alegría, o un programa de radio puesto de fondo para callar el silencio.

—Gané —sentenció Maki con simplicidad, dando por terminada la partida de _shōgi_ contra Kokoro. La niña infló las mejillas con contrariedad; aunque habían jugado ya muchísimas partidas desde que ella había descubierto su peculiar gusto por aquel juego, nunca había podido ganarle. Maki siempre desechaba sus protestas diciéndole que ella era más grande y que llevaba jugando mucho tiempo, incluso desde que era más chica que Kokoro, pero la pequeña no se daba por satisfecha. La única vez que la pelirroja se había intentado apiadar de ella y había tratado de dejarse ganar, la niña se había dado cuenta y había terminado la partida en ese mismo momento. «No tiene chiste si me dejas ganar, Maki–chan».

—¿Cómo puede ser? —Kokoro sacudió la cabeza ante la tentativa de Maki de darle una respuesta. Se levantó del kotatsu y, tras haber guardado las piezas de vuelta en su caja, salió de la habitación con solemnidad, llevándose la caja y el tablero con ella. Nico rió.

—Ahí va de nuevo —comentó, levantando la vista de la mezcla que preparaba en un recipiente para mirar el sitio por donde Kokoro se había ido—. Se pasa la mitad del tiempo libre pensando estrategias para ganarte. Deberías ser un poco más suave con ella.

—La vez que lo intenté se ofendió y no quiso jugar más —replicó Maki con exasperación. La cocina y el comedor estaban integrados en una misma habitación, y Nico siempre charlaba con ellas mientras jugaba —claro, en la medida en que Kokoro lo permitiera y no pidiera silencio diciendo que «necesitaba concentrarse».

Nico tomó asiento en el kotatsu, pasando las piernas por debajo de la tela que sobresalía de los bordes de la mesa de madera y colocando un cuenco con galletitas recién horneadas sobre ésta, luego de haber colocado otra tanda en el horno. Maki extendió la mano para tomar una, pero la pelinegra le chistó.

—Están calientes, vas a quemarte.

La pelirroja bufó, pero retiró la mano. En su lugar, dijo:

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La mirada rojiza de Nico se encendió con alarma. La pregunta _sobre la pregunta_ era señal de que Maki estaba por abordar un tema que ninguna de las dos mencionaba con frecuencia —no pensaba preguntarle por los chips de chocolate que había usado para sus galletitas, ni por la dedicación de Kokoro para con el shōgi. Nico la evaluó unos instantes antes de responder.

—… Sólo suéltalo y ya.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en volver a ser _idol_?

El silencio se hizo presente de inmediato; Maki había hablado rápido, ansiosa por terminar la pregunta lo más rápido posible, tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que decía. Los primeros momentos tras acabar de hablar pensó que había metido la pata y que Nico se enojaría con ella. La dura mirada de su amiga era indescifrable.

Pero entonces, tras unos instantes que se hicieron eternos, Nico negó con la cabeza.

—No. Suponiendo que pudiera saldar la deuda y _suponiendo_ —su mirada se endureció aún más— que la gente me quisiera de vuelta, esa historia se ha terminado para mí.

Maki asintió. No le preguntó por qué —sólo podía hacer conjeturas, pero imaginaba que ese mundo, para Nico, ya estaba demasiado contaminado con malos recuerdos como para que pudiera o _quisiera_ volver a embarcarse hacia él.

—¿Y qué te gustaría hacer? —Le preguntó en cambio.

Nico se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Tengo que cuidar de mis hermanos, no es que tenga mucho margen para elegir.

—Bueno, pero si pudieras, hipotéticamente hablando…

Charlaron durante un largo rato; aunque se había mostrado un poco reticente a contestar la pregunta de Maki, alegando que hablar de situaciones hipotéticas era «sólo construir castillos en el aire», diez minutos después Nico le explicaba que había muchas cosas que le gustaría hacer y otras que le gustaría aprender —cursos avanzados de cocina, talleres de cosmética e incluso un programa de aprendizaje de distintos tipos de danzas del mundo que incluía viajes de intercambio hacia otros sitios del planeta.

—No necesitas un intercambio para poder viajar, podemos ir a donde tú quieras.

—Maki–chan, sé que te _mueres_ por pasar tiempo conmigo, pero no necesitas presumir que tienes montones de dinero. —La expresión de Nico era socarrona; Maki se puso roja y empezó a balbucear protestas inconexas que la pelinegra descartó con repetidas risitas.

El dinero y el tiempo eran el principal problema de Nico. Cualquier cosa que quisiera estudiar o aprender costaba un dinero que ella no tenía, y consumía un tiempo que debía dedicar al cuidado de sus hermanos menores. La muchacha apenas miraba hacia el futuro —y aunque Maki le recordó repetidas veces que, algún día, sus hermanos crecerían y ella ya no tendría que ocuparse de ellos, su amiga no parecía ser capaz de imaginárselo. Negaba con la cabeza y le decía que no tenía sentido pensar en esas cosas.

—Además, tu mamá volverá a casa en algún momento —señaló la pelirroja, llevándose una galletita a los labios y dándole un mordisco; sabían al mismísimo Cielo—, ha mejorado mucho el último tiempo.

Ahora que Nico no tenía que esconderse tanto y tenía un poco más de tiempo en sus manos, había empezado a visitar a su madre con mayor frecuencia. La mujer progresaba despacio —lento, pero seguro—, y Maki había instado a su amiga a que llevara a sus hermanos menores a visitarla con ella. Había costado trabajo convencerla: Nico se negaba a que sus hermanos la vieran de esa forma, decía que no quería que tuvieran esa imagen tan triste de su propia madre entre sus recuerdos; pero Maki había insistido diciéndole que también era su mamá y que tenían derecho a verla. Al final, Nico había accedido a llevar a Kokoro con ella —«porque es la más grande de los tres y puede manejarlo», en sus palabras—, y había prometido llevar a los otros dos en cuanto su madre se pusiera mejor y adquiriera un mejor aspecto.

La visita de Kokoro había impactado de forma directa en la salud de Saionji Kyōko; Maki no era su doctora ya que no pertenecía a su área, pero seguía de cerca el caso y pedía actualizaciones de manera constante. No la había sorprendido descubrir que, tras la visita de su segunda hija, su estado de ánimo se había levantado y su respuesta al tratamiento había mejorado con creces. Las cicatrices en su piel se habían vuelto más bien rosáceas, y el cirujano plástico que atendía su caso había comentado que pronto ya no necesitarían continuar injertándole piel en los brazos. Todavía le quedaba una temporada en el hospital, pero el día que le darían el alta ya no se encontraba tan lejano en el tiempo —no tanto como aquella tarde en la que Maki había leído su nombre en la puerta, y había vislumbrado su derruido aspecto a través de la ventana de la habitación.

—¿Sabes…? —murmuró Nico después de un rato; las galletitas ya se habían terminado —la mayoría se las había tragado Maki porque estaban _buenísimas_ , aunque los hermanos de Nico habían aparecido varias veces en la habitación para llevarse algunas—, Nico se había terminado su té y descansaba la cabeza sobre la palma de una mano, con la mirada perdida en algún punto nebuloso de la pared—. No volvería a ser _idol_ … pero me hubiera gustado poder darle un cierre a esa etapa. Un… un cierre como Dios manda, ¿me entiendes?

Maki permaneció pensativa unos minutos.

—¿Un cierre como una despedida? O como un último _live_. —Recordó el último _live_ de _μ's_ con una punzada de nostalgia en el pecho.

Nico asintió, todavía sin mirarla.

—Sé que es absurdo, los de Kibōgamine no van a querer saber nada, no quieren tener nada más que ver conmigo —dijo con desgano—. Menos si todavía no terminé de pagarles la deuda —añadió con amargura.

Maki apenas escuchó esto último. Se había zambullido de golpe en sus propios pensamientos —sus propias _ideas_ , que empezaban a pulular por su mente con un zumbido que no podía ignorar. Se quedó con Nico un rato más; la pelinegra pronto cambió de tema y empezó a contarle sobre la prueba de matemáticas en la que Kokoro se había sacado un cien como si no acabara de confesarle uno de sus deseos más profundos respecto de una de las etapas más traumáticas de su vida. Maki la escuchó a medias, y poco después se excusó diciéndole que tenía que volver a casa a terminar con un papeleo, pero que pronto le escribiría para que se vieran de nuevo. Nico pareció un poco triste, pero se esforzó por ocultar la tristeza detrás de su fachada desinteresada como siempre hacía, y en seguida Maki se halló de regreso a casa, caminando a paso apresurado bajo el Sol anaranjado del atardecer.

Ahora que estaba sola, su cerebro casi que le _gritaba_ las ideas que continuaban plagando su mente. Una tras otra, fluyendo como si emanaran de una fuente de aguas infinitas. Empezó a hacer cálculos y a _considerarlas_ —si lo pensaba con cuidado y se organizaba como correspondía, _nada tenía por qué salir mal_. Incluso había algo… había algo que podía usar, algo que podía aprovechar.

Una vez en casa, abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz y observó el CD que había guardado allí dentro, colocándolo con cuidado en su cajita plástica y sin escribir nada en su superficie inmaculadamente blanca. La había grabado hacía semanas ya, y aunque nunca la había sacado de su mesa de luz, sus pensamientos volaban y aterrizaban en ella con frecuencia —cuando estaba en el trabajo, cuando hacía la compra, pero más que nunca cuando compartía un rato con Nico y su amiga le dedicaba una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

Era el momento. _Ahora, esta melodía tiene un propósito_ , se dijo a sí misma, a sabiendas de que lo había tenido desde un principio, pero negándolo de todas formas. Tantas semanas y seguía sin poder aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, antes necesitaba arreglar un par de cosas. Llamar algunos números, resolver algunas dudas. Atar cabos y asegurarse de que no se lanzaba al vacío, de que no _construía castillos en el aire_ —a pesar de que, muy en el fondo, sabía que ninguna de esas circunstancias era impedimento alguno si se decidía a arrancar otra sonrisa de los labios de su amiga.

 _En cuanto esté listo_ , prometió; volviendo a cerrar el cajón y respirando profundo —dejando en evidencia, una vez más, que aquella melodía tenía mucho más significado del que ella quería admitir.

* * *

Una semana. Una semana entera transcurrió sin que volviera a ver a Nico. Pero ya no tenía excusas, ya no había razones para continuar posponiéndolo. Lo sabía, y aun así algo se revolvía en la parte baja de sus entrañas cada vez que pensaba que ya no podía continuar haciéndose la tonta y buscando en su agenda algún número al que se hubiera olvidado de llamar.

Los mensajes de texto de su amiga, además, eran motivación suficiente para que se _moviera_ —primero, amables y entusiastas, preguntándole cuándo se verían de nuevo; con el transcurso de los días, volviéndose más y más hostiles hasta que, esa misma jornada, al mediodía, le había preguntado sin más si estaba evitándola. A Maki se le había estrujado algo al leer su pregunta, directa y sin orgullo alguno, todo lo que Nico _no era_. Si le había escrito eso, la pelinegra debía estar sintiéndose realmente mal —y Maki no soportaba la idea de hacerla sufrir.

Incluso Chika había empezado a sospechar. Su asistente le había preguntado más de una vez si todo estaba bien; se había mostrado bastante curiosa respecto de la nueva política de Maki de no separarse de su teléfono celular en ningún momento.

—¿Esperas una llamada importante? —le había preguntado con ojitos curiosos el jueves al anochecer, quitándose un auricular del oído luego de observar a Maki dar vueltas por su oficina con el teléfono en la mano durante diez minutos. Tenía el volumen tan fuerte que la pelirroja había reconocido la voz de Honoka cantando « _Ai wa Taiyou Janai_?» desde el pequeño auricular.

—¿No tienes trabajo que cumplir? —le había preguntado Maki con irritación. De inmediato se había arrepentido de hablarle tan mal: Chika no tenía la culpa de que su teléfono no sonara.

Su asistente, sin embargo, no se había visto demasiado intimidada por su tono severo.

—Ya terminé por hoy —había respondido con simplicidad, encogiéndose de hombros—, mi próxima ronda es a la medianoche. —Había vuelto a ponerse el auricular sin más y la melodía de la canción de Honoka se había amortiguado. Maki empezaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo autoridad sobre su asistente, aunque no sabía si le molestaba o no.

Sin embargo, ese período de no soltar su teléfono y llenar su agenda de nuevos contactos se había acabado —al menos de momento—, y Maki ya no tenía más excusas para continuar dando vueltas. _Tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer_.

De manera que ahora caminaba en dirección a la tienda en la que se habían reencontrado por primera vez, a sabiendas de que Nico trabajaba allí los lunes por la tarde. Miraba al suelo mientras caminaba, armándose de valor como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo gigantesco. No sabía con qué se iba a encontrar y eso la ponía más nerviosa aun —quizás Nico no querría verla, quizás la última semana de silencio había sido demasiado para ella y ya no querría saber nada de la pelirroja.

De nuevo, atardecía. Parecía que siempre era el atardecer cuando se veían envueltas en situaciones complicadas e intensas. El cielo anaranjado y el Sol bajando hacia el horizonte se habían vuelto su leitmotiv, los acordes que sonaban cada vez que se miraban a los ojos y un sinfín de emociones complejas fluía a través de ellas.

Cuando entró a la tienda, sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato a la caja; y allí estaba, pasando los productos por el lector con la mirada perdida —el rojo apagado y sin vida, como si hubiera perdido toda motivación.

Así, hasta que levantó la vista por un segundo y su mirada se encontró con la de Maki, que tragó con fuerza y se aproximó hacia ella sintiendo que enrojecía. Los ojos de Nico se iluminaron de inmediato, y esbozó el fantasma de una gran sonrisa antes de que su gesto se tornara irritado y hostil.

—A–al fin decides dignarte a aparecer —le espetó enojada, aunque el brillo alegre de su mirada la delataba; o el hecho de que había dejado de pasar los productos por el lector y sus manos temblaban con emoción—. ¿Piensas explicarme dónde demonios estuviste, o…?

Maki no hizo siquiera ademán de responderle, ni siquiera la estaba escuchando del todo. Tratando de no pensar en lo que hacía, se acercó a paso firme hasta donde se encontraba su amiga y, sin decir nada, le tendió la cajita transparente que dentro contenía el CD que hasta ese momento había permanecido guardado en la mesa de luz de su habitación. Agachó la cabeza, mirando el suelo entre sus brazos extendidos, sintiendo que enrojecía todavía más si es que eso era posible. ¿Por qué había decidido hacer esto ahora? ¿Por qué allí, en frente de tanta gente, en un lugar donde todo el mundo podía verla pasar vergüenza? Casi que podía ver a Nico mirándola sin comprender.

—¿Qué…?

—Sólo tómalo —espetó Maki rápidamente. Nico dejó la lata de arvejas que sostenía entre sus dedos y pronto la pelirroja sintió que retiraba el CD de sus manos. Por primera vez en todo el rato, se atrevió a levantar la vista y contempló en primera persona la mirada confundida de la pelinegra, que miraba el CD como si esperara a hallar alguna respuesta en su superficie blanca, que Maki no se había atrevido a escribir—. L–lo vamos a hacer —balbuceó ella, tropezando con sus propias palabras y maldiciéndose por ello. ¿Por qué no podía hablarle con normalidad?

Nico arqueó las cejas, ahora mirándola a ella. Maki no se atrevía a fijarse, pero la señora a la que Nico suponía estar atendiendo las debía estar mirando sin entender nada. Igual que todo el resto de las personas que aguardaban en la fila. Aunque Nico tampoco parecía entender nada en absoluto.

—¿Qué cosa? —Parecía haberse olvidado de que estaba enojada con ella, porque su gesto se había suavizado en una expresión de genuino aturdimiento.

—El último _live_. Escúchala… —murmuró Maki, como si hablar más bajo fuera a ayudarla a pasar menos vergüenza—… E–escúchala y dime qué te parece.

Y, apenas unos segundos después, se había esfumado de la tienda y caminaba por la calle tapándose la cara con las manos, sonrojándose como una adolescente que acabara de confesarse ante la persona que le gustaba.

* * *

 **Bueno, me tomó un tiempo actualizar (de nuevo, pasaron _muchas_ cosas en el medio), pero fue más rápido que la actualización anterior, así que estoy un poco satisfecha(?). Espero que la próxima actualización me tome todavía menos que ésta, tengo _muchas_ ganas de escribir y unas cuantas ideas para esta historia, así que tengo esperanzas de lograr sacar el siguiente capítulo muy pronto. De una forma u otra, ¡voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!**

 **Esta historia va aproximadamente por la mitad; se los digo para que se hagan una idea de cuánto queda. Aunque los capítulos van a ser un poco más moviditos de acá en adelante...**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Ya saben que son más que bienvenidos a decirme todo lo que piensan de este fic~ ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**


End file.
